Sparked?
by WolvesFire77
Summary: When you break a Promise...sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it. Jazz never thought he'd have to encounter that kind of situation...especialy with Prowl.
1. Part 1

Author's Notes: Not so Anon no more huh? (If you do not know what this means...do not worry about it!:)

Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

He didn't know how it happened, but it did.

Starscream had shot him with his latest toy when his back had been turned; hitting him right where aft met back. He didn't think anything of it at first seeing as he didn't feel anything, well that was until he realized the beam of energy had not emerged from his body yet. So out of reaction he scanned his systems, searching for the loose volts of electricity.

Well he found them.

Turns out they were running free in his circuitry, and when they were detected they expanded and short circuited the wires that made up that part of the body that they were currently being housed in.

"_Fraggin slagged up pieces of-"_

He quickly spun around only to fall to his knees. Pain in your interfacing equipment wasn't something you enjoyed. Especially from shorted circuitry. The sound of weapon fire was the only thing to keep him from bending forward and holding his panel. So, being the fast acting mech that he was known to be, he quickly shut off all routes of feeling in his sensors to and from his interfacing valve. Hey it was the only thing he could do as he drew out his gun and quickly started firing off rounds at Skywarp's afterburners. That is unless Starscream was within range. Then a shot some-how managed to hit the seeker's body. One thing was for sure, he had to talk to Ratchet about what happened.

Not long after he shot down Skywarp, Megatron called a retreat. Nothing out of the ordinary…well that was until he felt hands slide down his sides, over his hips, and rest on the inside of where his hip armor slightly dipped in on the sides. He sighed as he crossed his arms and felt the mech behind him hold his body again his own.

"Prowler..."

Damn how could that mech get _so_ aroused during a battle?

"Jazz, are you aware that we are in the middle of a _WIDE OPEN_ space, where we just fought a battle?"

The Saboteur nuzzled the curve of the Datsun's neck as he held the other tightly against his body; scraping the paint of his panel on his mates aft.

"Yes."

Prowl sighed and took a step forward. Or more like tried too. The Saboteur held onto him so tightly he only bent forward, not intentionally egging the visored mech on. Taking the jester as an invitation Jazz leaned his lower regions forward, just as they would do while interfacing and Jazz was about to dive straight into his mate.

Hearing the other's low husky growl only served to piss of Prowl more. Jazz had been more active lately, and it was seriously messing up with his schedule, and planned recharging hours.

"Jazz, please. Can't you at least wait till we reach the Ark?"

Standing to his full length, and practically tearing off his armor in Jazz's grip, Prowl stood straight in front of Jazz, facing the other black and white only to see a smug grin on his features.

"Ya makin' promises Prowlie?"

Palm, meet face.

"Jazz-"

"Alright Autobots, lets roll home."

Once again those hands slid across his sides, and firmly gripped his aft effectively holding him against the other. He laid his hands on the front of the other's chassis and tried pushing the other away.

"Oooohhh...your bein' fiesty ta'day. I like that."

"Come on Jazz!"

"Ya made a promise! The moment ya step inta' tha' Ark yer mine."

"No, I'm Ratchet's. In case you can't see through that interface induced haze that's settled over your optics, I'm wounded. More places than one too."

Nuzzling the side of the smaller mech's head Jazz laughed.

"Fine, but the moment yer released, we're gonna have some good ol'fashioned lovin'."

He couldn't stop the smile that settled over his face. Come on this was his mate after all.

So after playfully hitting the Saboteur on the shoulder Jazz finally let go.

* * *

"How the _frag_ did this happen?"

Wincing at the question and the slight sting of the scanner that had paused over his paneling, Prowl sighed.

"Energy beam. Starscream's newest toy."

"Your just lucky you didn't find it around your spark chamber Prowl, or your pump or something else that's vital."

"Yeah, I already know Ratchet."

"Ya think yer interfacin' equipmn't isn' vital Ratch'? Primus what'z wron' wit'chu?"

"Ironhide not now. Can you just please finish taking Sunstreaker to the ICU? Second room."

"Still don' see why. The youngin's jus' roughed up. Nothin' tha' auto repair s'stem can' fix."

"His brothers in there. When the sedative wears off he will be much calmer if he sees Sideswipe."

"Still. Slagger's heavy. Even fer meh."

"Ironhide."

"Yeah, I kno', I kno'. Jus' sayin'."

The CMO sighed as he turned around to the counter behind him, retrieving the needed equipment.

"Now Prowl, as that shock of energy raced through your circuits, and as I'm sure you already know, it severely damaged some of your connections and roaders. I have those parts in stock today, but as for your interfacing systems, well I'll add the order in later tonight for the shipment tomorrow."

"I understand Ratchet, but what's wrong with those systems anyway? I mean a couple of blown circuits are not that bad."

"Your cervical valve inducer is jammed, leaving it wide open. That's what. That shock short circuited the gears that keep it shut, so with nothing to lock the inducer in place or keep it under control for when you have your skirmishes with Jazz, it's just going to stay open."

"I see."

"So unless you want to be sparking yourself, I suggest you better control your mech for the remainder of the solar cycle Prowl."

Prowl's systems froze with ice cold realization. He could spark? With Jazz?

He always did want to have Jazz's sparklings, but Jazz always changed the subject when he mentioned it. He'd always ignore him when he even said the word Sparkling or being Sparked. It always hurt Prowl to realize that Jazz didn't want sparklings or the responsibility of one, but there was always that voice of reason that always told him it was probably because the war. And he agreed with it. For even if Jazz had agreed to have a sparkling with him, he would want to wait till the war had ended. Fearing it's ever raging violence would not bode well with having a Sparkling.

"Ok Ratchet. I will."


	2. Part 2

Author's Notes: Here's the next one. Not this one, but the next one (Chapter 3) will have the smexin' so...yeah. That's why it's rated M.

Anyway on to the story!

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

He'd been released, remembering the words Ratchet had told him. '_Higher than normal possibility of getting Sparked.'_ That's what he said.

_'Remember it Prowl.'_

No matter, he'd just tell his mate 'no' when he tried maneuvering him into _the _mood. So, processor made up, he made his way to the recreational room for a good cube of warm energon. Something he savored right before a recharge. Too bad he wouldn't be able to get that chance.

The moment he stepped his pede into the rec room he was ambushed by 4 tons of black and white metal, effectively knocking him to the ground. So there he lay, on the floor, front first, with a hornier than horny mech laying on his back.

"Aww Prowler, I din't know ya were as excited as I was!"

He should have seen this coming. He really should have.

Prowl maneuvered his hands under his chassis and pushed up, drawing one knee in to get some leverage.

"I am mearly here for my ration Jazz."

The taller stood up, still holding onto the hips of the infallible body of his mate. He settled his head in the curve of the mech's neck, regulating his vocalizer and vents so his voice dropped a couple of octaves and his 'breath' was hot against Prowl's cold metal 'skin'.

"Then, we go back to our quarters and-"

"Not tonight Jazz."

Vocalizer back to normal speed and drawing back lightly Jazz complained.

"Aww but why? I'm still all revved up from the battle! You know what explosions and massive weopen fire does to me!"

As if it would get his point across better the visored mech revved his engine under his hood so it vibrated against the inside of Prowl's doorwing hinges. Checking in his self control Prowl sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow alright?"

"Why not today?"

"Because Jazz."

Pressing his entry code into the numbers pad by the energon dispenser he watched as an empty cube fell down and a nozzle raised down to fill the force field. He felt gentle caressed on his back as they traveled from the base of his doorwings to the outer edges, leaving tingling sensations littering his sensory network.

"Aww Prowlie...why can't I love ya?"

"Jazz, I would very much like to just rest tonight. I'm very tired and-"

"Oh, alright then we'll jus' go one round. How 'bout tha?"

"No Jazz."

Scanning the room and seeing the mini bots leaving the couch area was all the invitation he needed. But just as he expected, his clingy mech followed him.

"Something's wrong. I can tell. Spill it. What happened in Med Bay?"

Prowl sat sideways as he watched Jazz sit only to end up sitting in the mech's lap.

"Remember how Starscream shot me with that weird looking contraption of his?"

"Yeah. Ripped out his thrusters for it. What'd it do?"

"It messed up my systems."

"So tha's what it does?"

"Well, no. See it ejects a beam of raw energy into your body. Running free throughout your circuits burning out roaders and stuff like that."

"Kay."

"But when you register its actual location, it stops and blows that entire circuit it has stalled in."

"Ouch. Where'd ya find yours?"

"My interfacing equipment."

"Aww Prowler."

Jazz forwarded his visor ridges as he placed his hand over the little arrow on the middle of Prowl's panel, then sent a soft electro-magnetic pulse. Prowl had to admit it, that felt fraggin good on the still damaged equipment. And besides, he couldn't help but groan softly as he leaned into his mate.

He held his cube with two hands as he leaned into the front of the Porshe, sticking his head under that of his mate's.

"What'd it injure?"

"Mmm.... my roarers...gears...in my cervical valve inducer."

The Saboteur stared off at the orange walls; contemplating before he shook his head.

"Is Ratchet gonna fix it?"

Prowl nodded, keeping in mind the pointed edges of his chevron close to Jazz's face.

"Tomorrow. When his shipment comes in."

Well he didn't want to wait till tomorrow, and as if it would get his point across he glared at the wall.

The Saboteur wrapped his other arm around Prowl's limp doorwings, and started to slowly rub at the hinges as he continued to caress Prowl's black panel.

"Well...we could still-"

"No Jazz."

"Why not?"

"Do you even know what my C.V.I is?"

He paused in his movements, only to proceed again.

"Yeah."

"No you don't. I can tell."

He laughed as he quickly hugged the mech cuddling into him.

"Alrighty then smarty pants. Why don't ya tell me?"

Dismissing the human saying he shifted a little.

"It's what keeps me from sparking every time you feel the need to empty your transfluid canister."

He smirked when he felt Jazz growl at him. He knew the Porshe loved it when he talked like that.

"Tease."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to."

Jazz leaned back, shifting Prowl so they were chassis to chassis. Prowl pouted as the small pain deep behind his panel started up once the soft magnetic pulses were gone.

"But seriously...why not?"

"Jazz, do you even know what your asking?"

"Yeah, I'm asking ta take you from here to Cybertron in a series of processor blowing overloads. Come on Prowler!"

"No Jazz."

Slithering his hands to Prowl's door hinges he grabbed onto the sensitive metal and started up the electro-magnets again, repelling and sending vibrations through the hidden circuitry. Prowl settled his head on Jazz's shoulder as he rested his arms loosely around Jazz's waist, sighing as the vibrations soothed the ache in them.

"You know you want it."

He tried redirecting his attention back towards the neglected cube, and away from those deviously exhilarating caresses.

"You know, your amazing Prowler."

"Uh-hu."

"I love ya so much."

"Me too."

"Please?"

Jazz turned his head and whispered into Prowl's white audio, making sure to slightly move a little to gently scrape paint onto his mate.

"Please?"

He gently kissed Prowl's white audio, making sure it was tenderly towards his mate.

"But Jazz-"

"I want you so badly right now Prowl. So badly, it hurts."

Jazz maneuvered his head around so he could properly kiss Prowl, gently tapping his lips against the others in soft gentle kisses. Prowl delved in the attention from his mate, until he pulled back and laid his head back on Jazz's shoulder as he shuttered his optics.

"Jazz my possibility of sparking is higher than-"

"It's not a guarantee."

There was a long pause before Prowl spoke again.

"But still. A high possibility is like saying it's a guarantee."

"Still, it's not a strong guarantee. Besides Prowl I know you've been wanting a sparkling. My sparkling. If we accidentally spark then it won't be a bad surprise. Because you would have wanted it."

Prowl slightly opened his optical lids and frowned.

"But you don't want not even one."

There was that silence he expected. He felt the mech under him take in a large amount of air and expel it out of his vents; mimicking a long sigh.

"Ok, well...how about this...right before I'm gonna come, I pull outta ya. So ya don't get nothin' in ya that'll make ya spark. Hm?"

"You really want to interface don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. I can't help it babe, your jus' too damn sexy."

Prowl looked around, seeing Mirage and Hound leaning against each other at a table. Small smiles on their faces as they entwined their fingers. Blue met green where green met blue. He shut his optics as he saw them lean their foreheads together and sighed into the side of Jazz's head.

"You promise?"

Jazz smirked and crossed his fingers behind Prowl's back.

"Promise."

Nodding into the other's neck he shifted, scraping chassis paint with Jazz.

"Alright, if you promise."

* * *

End Notes: Well... I wonder where Jazz learned that little trick...hm...not from me. Of coarse not!

Well...the next'll probably be up later on...  
...Hopefully...  
Keep your fingers crossed......oh...wait...

HAH! Please excuse the irony XD


	3. Part 3

Author's Notes: Alright well...here's the smexin' I told you guys about. Now...keep in mind...this is like my second or third time trying my hand at smuttin' so...yeah...fair warning.

* * *

~Chapter 3~

* * *

To be honest, he was amazed at how fast Jazz had made it to their quarters.

_At least he didn't insist on the rec room or the hall this time._

But his thoughts shattered when he felt Jazz's tongue roam his mouth, claiming ownership over everything it touched. Jazz gripped Prowl's hips and lifted him up against his own body, silently telling Prowl to circle his own black hips with his white thighs.

Hands roamed over metal and circuits; traveling across and to those spots both knew made the other practically break. Prowl smiled into the passionate kiss as he leaned forward, rolling his hips against Jazz's, only to be thrown down on the berth; slightly bouncing up and down upon impact. He looked up and saw the dark shadow casting upon Jazz's armor, his pearl white dental plates in his famous smile. The winged mech smiled as he lifted his arms above his head and spread his legs, bending them at the knee. He bit the tip of his finger and gave the taller mech his best cyber-puppy optics; something he knew the other couldn't resist.

Jazz dove onto Prowl, resting his lips on the exposed wires of Prowl's neck cables. The winged mech offlined his optics as he tilted his head, smiling to the wall as Meister groaned, letting the small vibrations of his melodramatic voice tickle Prowl's warm cables. The Datsun slowly ran his hands up and down Jazz's hood, leisurely tracing the racing stripes as he wrapped his legs around the Martini racer. Jazz pushed his hips down, planning on grinding into Prowl's pelvis only to feel Prowl hesitantly pull back. A devious smile settled over his features as he wormed his hands down to Prowl's back.

"Tease."

"Not my probl-_mmmhhhh_."

Silencing the Datsun with a fierce kiss satisfied Jazz enough, but when he slowly slid his hands down Prowl's body his smile grew wicked. Prowl mewled and moaned as the Saboteur gently dipped his fingers into seams and slowly pried wires apart with soft vibrations and his slightly clawed digits. Bucking into the mech above him only seamed to egg the other on. He felt his vocalizer crack when Jazz slowly slide the end of his digits up and down his main power cord.

Prowl panted trying and cool his already burning circuits but an astrosecond later he quite literally jumped up, clinging to his mate when a loud thud echoed throughout their room. He locked optics with Jazz's hidden ones and smiled at the Saboteur's scrunched up expression.

"Alright, I admit I backfire at the _most worst_ times, but that wasn't me."

Prowl laughed as he took Jazz's face between his own slightly clawed digits and delved in the feeling of roaming his tongue around Jazz's hot mouth. Smirking, yet again into the kiss Jazz quickly lunged forward; wrapping his hand around Prowl's power cord and gripping it tightly. In all their time when indulging in arousal Jazz could have sworn then and there Prowl had been the loudest. Another loud thud sounded and Jazz smirked when he heard the irritated voice of Brawn. He looked down and saw Prowl had thrown his head back and was panting hard trying to expel the heat in his systems. He slid his other hand down the smooth body of his lover to come down and slowly caress the seams of Prowl's interfacing panel. Without warning the black panel slid open, revealing to Jazz what he already knew.

Jazz leaned back a little as he pulled his other hand out of his mate, taking in the image of Prowl with hungry optics. The Datsun reached forward and slid his hands up the other's body igniting all the sensors he could to wrap his arms around Jazz's neck, he slowly slid his optics shut as he hovered over Jazz's lips feeling the hot huffs of his lover's breathing.

"Come on Prowler..."

He smiled and peppered kisses to Jazz's grey lips. Prowl's vocalizer suddenly snapped online as Jazz slowly slid his digit into Prowl's waiting valve. He wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck tighter as he held them chassis to chassis; panting and gasping harder than before.

"Gotta get'cha ready fer _me _Prowlie."

Another digit joined the first, and slowly started scissoring; slowly widening the soft, wet metal.

"Because I don' wanna hurt cha."

And a third entered, circling and stretching the pliable metal that made up the sensitive walls of Prowl's valve. The winged mech pushed his chassis further into the mech above him, hitched his wings slowly higher up on his back and breathed Jazz's name faster and faster.

"Cause we both know, if yer not ready fer all of meh...I'll hurt ya."

Prowl smirked as he lowly powered on his optics to stare in the equally dark visor as he felt yet another finger join its triplets.

"Yeah, don't want your mechly size hurting me again. Ratchet'll have a fit."

Jazz let a low chuckle roll out of his vocalizer as he listened to Prowl's ever growing mewls, morphing into and becoming long moans or rising gasps.

It always amazed Jazz how flexible his mate was, especially when he was engaged in a well deserved interface.

He drank in the site of Prowl throwing his head back and bucking up into him as he extracted his fingers, slick with Prowl's essence. He waved them in front of his olfactory sensors before indulging in the warm taste of his mate. Sucking off the slick liquid and watching his mate moan at the site of him almost made Jazz rush things. But he didn't. No, this was going to be good.

"Mmmm...ya taste so much better than the sweetest high grade Prowler..."

Prowl laughed as he bowed his head towards Jazz, meeting the base of his chevron to where Jazz's visor met his helm.

"I'll take your word for it Jazz."

Jazz let go of Prowl's hip and slid his hands down his white thighs, lifting them higher to bend at the knee and lay the bottom of Prowl's pedes level with the berth. He spread the smaller mech's legs out, making the right preparations for his welcome. Grinning down at the mech watching him, he reached down and lifted Prowl's hips up angling Prowl so the only thing touching the berth was the bottom of his pedes, his shoulders, the top of his wings, and the back of his head. Standing on his knees, he cast one last look down the length of his mate's body before unlatching the cover to his spike. Waiting for it to finish pressuring he slowly rimmed Prowl's valve, saving the sounds his submissive mate made to his central processor. Again the wall vibrated with the fist hitting it on the other side.

"Keep it down you guys!"

Jazz smiled down at the hazed look his mate gave him, aligned himself with the waiting valve, and drove in with such force Prowl slid forward on the berth. A strong cry flew past Prowl's lips without hesitation as he took in Jazz's full length. Feeling the pressure that Jazz was already at forced Prowl into partially coherent thoughts.

_That autta show those mini's._ The Saboteur smirked as he thought.

Jazz slowly pulled out of the smaller, watching as Prowl's valve constricted and released around him in the process. He stopped when his tip sat comfortably at the end of other's valve, content with just listening and seeing Prowl's body. The mech had offlined his optics, and left his mouth wide open trying, yet not succeeding, in taking in cooler air.

Then just like before he drove in creating a slow steady rhythm before picking up in speed. Gripping the other's hips, he listened to Prowl's raising vocalizer as he progressed. With each strong thrust of his spike the berth hit the wall, bouncing off and slightly pressing an indention to the smooth metal. Realizing this, and realizing who's wall that was, Jazz upped the hydralics in his legs.

Almost loosing all coherent thoughts, Prowl forced himself to register the size of Jazz's spike, realizing he was already close to his overload.

"J-Jazz _-ngh-_ remember you_h_...you_h_ promised to...no_hhh_t-"

Jazz let out a puff of air and responded to his mate.

"Don' worry Prowlie, I promise I _-haahh-_ won't come inside ya_hhh_."

Prowl nodded, but Jazz couldn't tell with the up and down motion his body was moving, and not to mention the movement of the berth with them.

_And I thought these things were bolted down to the floor. Hm...some hardware._

Prowl reached above his head and tightly gripped the railing at the head of the berth, turning his face to his arm to mewl out Jazz's name louder.

Jazz smirked when he felt the fluids inside him shift, preparing for his overload. He tried pushing if off for as long as he could, but all the wonderful sounds and the clenching of Prowl's slightly ridged valve walls only seamed to drive him faster.

"Jazz, you_h-_r getting so close-"

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna do it."

"But Jazz I can _-ahh-_ feel you still _-ugh-_ extending."

"No I'm not."

"Jazz please I _-uh-_ know what you're _-ung-_ gonna _-ahh!-_ do_ooohhh_!"

Jazz just picked up speed, effectively pounding into Prowl's raw valve; satisfied that silenced Prowl. But it only worked for so long.

Prowl was starting to get frantic, he could feel the pressure within Jazz's spike reach capacity as his length kept on expanding. Usually before he wouldn't be extending anymore, but that was because he had a working C.V.I. to stop the probing metal from growing. This time he didn't, so if Jazz came inside him, his sensual transfluid would go straight to his reproductive chamber.

He felt a small tap against his chassis and heard Jazz's low, husky voice whisper to him in his audios.

"Open up."

He was surprised when his chest plates started shifting and as his spark chamber slid open. The soft glow of his spark lit up Jazz's soft features, and soon Jazz did the same. Prowl all but cracked his vocalizer when Jazz thrust both into his valve and his waiting Spark at the same time, almost loosing all sense of reality. But when he felt Jazz's thrusts become more dominant he stared up at the other, realizing Jazz's spike was larger than usual.

"Jazz please! Pull out now! You_-h_ promised me!"

"And I will, in a moment though. _–ughh-_ Your so deep today Prowl-_er_, it feels to good I can just-"

"No Jazz! Please! I don't wanna-"

But he was stopped when Jazz finally expelled his transfluid canister. His spark flared with the feeling of Jazz's overloading spark and the feel of the hot, transmetal fluid coming to rest inside his chamber initiated his own overload. But he was surprised he couldn't hear anything. Not even his own scream as his overload quite literally tore him to pieces.

After an equivalent of 5 earth minutes Prowl finally registered that Jazz had been talking to him. He slowly opened his optics and saw Jazz looking down between them. He sighed as he registered the strange feeling in his lower regions; Jazz was retracting out of him. He dwelled in the feeling of the warmth that usually fallowing an interfacing, well that was before realization dawned on him.

"Y...you broke..."

"Don't worry about it. Your not gonna spark."

"But-"

"Prowler, we just had one of the best overloads of our lifespans and all you can worry about is sparking?"

"Shouldn't I Jazz?!"

"Either way, I'm still tingly ya know that? What'd you do different this time?"

Prowl ground his dentals together as he angled himself to lean on his forearms, glaring at the larger black and white.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I was trying to tell you my freakin' C.V.I was stuck open!"

"Hmm...well I liked it. I'd never gone that deep inta ya before. _Frag!_ I didn't even know I could _go_ that deep!"

Prowl's glare hardened at the other and rolled onto his side, away from Jazz.

He heard the other chuckle and climb up to rest against his back, gently laying on one of Prowl's doorwings and slowly rubbing small circles on Prowl's lower abdomen while he activated his electro magnetic pulsars in his hands, a method of calming the winged mech Jazz discovered not to long ago. Prowl closed his optics and rested against the mech behind him.

"Hmm...that...was awesome...Prowler. We should...should do that again."

Prowl frowned into the berth's head rest.

"You broke...your promise."

He sighed as he felt Jazz unconsciously bring him closer to his body. The smaller shuttered his optics and slowly released a long cycle of air, praying for the first time to Primus that what he feared wouldn't come true.

* * *

Author's Notes: oooooohhhh Shiznaps! Now the real drama starts. X]

Um...yeah fourth part will be up sometime next week cuz of all the craziness my school has suddenly become.

Again, thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4

Author's Notes:** TA~DA!** So first off, I know you guys probably hear this all the time, but I would like to apologize to you all that were waiting on razor sharp pins and fine tipped needles for this. So please accept my apology and take my gift along side it.

I'd like to give a big ol' thanks to **_Hiding In My Writing_.** Man if it wasn't for this girl I bet this chapter would still be half way done. So I'd like to give you my sincerest Thank You for actually PMing me and making me think _"Holy slag has it really been that long since I last updated!"_

I'd like to give a big thanks to** OrianPrime92, Nek0Nek0, Marinelife37, renegadewriter8, CherryBlossom713, Kaeda Akira, KaraQ, Freakygumdrop, Imbri of the Moon, Gianduja, Gimme-Chan, Mirage Shinkiro, Vel Aquiel, xStarSaber, bowsie22, reaper mendez, DreadfullBeautifulluv22, Shizuka Taiyou, Benedict-Cullen, and VeekaIzhanez** for reviewing this story. Thanks guys! I love hearing your feed back.

Over all, thanks guys. All of you. You put this story where it is today and where it will be in the future.

* * *

Mechs saw them as one hurried after the other.

"Prowl..."

Figuring it was another 'lover's spat' they let them be.

"Prooooowl..."

Seeing the angered expression of the former, they figured the latter had done something rather immature. Again.

"Prowler..."

Perhaps another prank maybe? High possibility, but the winged mech tended to go easy on his mate when times got tough between them. Especially with something as harmless as a prank.

"Prowlie..."

Watching the former turn, obviously getting his doorwings out of the pleading and eager range of black hands, the observers simply shrugged and turned back to their previous business. This wasn't the first time they've witnessed a pleading saboteur running after his doorwinged mate.

"Prow-"

The smaller glanced over his shoulder's doorwing and momentarily locked optics with the larger's, transmitting his message of rage and anger through his slight glare.

"Refrain from speaking to me. I do not wish to converse with you at this moment. If you so much as refuse to obey my warning, I will not be responsible for the injuries my actions may cause. Be it physically or emotionally."

Continuing down the hallway Prowl kept his pace quick and light. The only sound from the hunter was the slight *tap* *tap* of the clawed tips on his pedes.

Those fortunate enough to be within hearing range stared mildly stunned with wide optics at the saboteur as he sighed and reached under his visor to rub at his hidden optics. Giving another long suffering sigh, Jazz started his trek after his mate once again.

"Aww Prowler, baby don't be like that."

The winged mech bit his glossa as he yet again restrained himself from snapping at the mech desperately trying to get him to stop and listen. Clearing his head of the chaotic noise that seamed to form every time he was miffed with Jazz, Prowl finally realize he was being talked to.

"-and I don't get what I did to put you in such a grouchy aft mood! You were perfectly fine last night!"

Stopping in the middle of the hallway Prowl closed his optics and took a series of long, deep breathes to try and calm himself down. He used all his self control from turning around and smacking the other a couple of times, but his logistics computer once again reminded him that 'he was the second in command and therefore did not partake in those kinds of activities with a fellow Autobot.' He heard the other stop just a few inches from him and felt a hand stop just a breath away from his right doorwing.

The black servo never made it.

"**PROWL!** Hurry it up! I've got things to do and one of them isn't waiting all fraggin' day for your sorry aft!"

Opening his optical covers and lifting his gaze to the source of the noise he almost smiled as he saw the medic pointing a clawed finger at him, gripping the metal door frame to the medical bay and staring at him with narrowed optics.

"Yes I'm talking to you, you pit spawned stubborn fragger."

"I'm in route Ratchet."

**_"In route Ratchet_**, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hurry it up."

Taking a step Prowl stopped when he felt a hand slid into his, fingers slide between his own and a loving smile greet his confused expression.

"Ya might be mad at meh and not wanna talk ta meh and threaten ta' beat meh' up but ai still wanna be wit'cha through every step'a this thing. Be it with ya glaring those razor sharp daggers a'yers o' smilin' tha' pretty damn beautiful smile of yers."

Prowl saw Jazz's visor ridges angle up as the saboteur continued smiling at him.

"Now come'n love. R'tchet's waitin' fer ya."

_Primus...His accents deep._

Usually when Jazz's accent was fully initiated it translated to him meaning some serious business. It was a subconscious thing, that much Prowl knew. Sighing, Prowl returned the soft grip in his hand and lightly placed his other hand on Jazz's forearm, leaning his head on Jazz's shoulder in the process.

"I'm still furiously mad at you."

"Tha's good...'least it ain' epically mad like it use ta be."

Prowl smiled up at Meister as he tried making him feel slightly better than before. Entering the med bay that way Prowl was slightly surprised he wasn't shot on site with the glare Ratchet was giving him.

There was a small silence before he saw Prowl's wings perk up slightly and his light voice filled the empty space of the med bay.

"Ratchet, may I ask a couple of questions?"

"Go for it."

"After you fix my C.V.I. I am free to go, correct?"

Apparently Jazz also decided that was a good time to ask his questions too.

"He can go after that?"

Then once they had started, it seamed there was no stopping them.

"That is if there's nothing else you need to tell me, correct Ratchet?"

"He'll be perfectly fine?"

"Can I go back to work?"

"Decline it Ratchet!"

"Jazz."

"I'm just saying."

"You're always just saying."

"Exactly."

"Ratchet at least put me on light duty."

"Nothing more Ratchet!"

"Ok we get it Jazz."

"Fine. Ya wanna know somethin'?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're insatiable."

"But you still love me anyway!"

"Ratchet when will you be done?"

"Aww Prowler. Fine I see how it is."

"What Jazz?"

"You don't love me."

"How do I not love you?"

"Ya din't say it."

"What?"

"After 'ai said ya still love me anyway."

"Oh well I apologize."

"Ok."

"Don't pout like that Jazz."

"'Ai ain't poutin'."

"Right and I'm not Prowl."

"Really? Then who'd I link with?"

"You two are linked?"

"Hello First Aid."

"Hey 'Aid! Din't see ya lurkin' in tha' corner!"

"I wasn't lurking in the corner."

"Yeah ya were."

"No. I wasn't. Anyway I have to go. See you guys. I'll be back Ratchet."

"Good Bye."

"See ya!"

"Back to the subject, Ratchet when will you be done?"

"Yeah Ratchet."

"Just a rough estimate if you please."

"Yeah cause I'm-"

"Will you two shut up for one astrosecond? Primus! Your both acting like a pair of wild pryts(1) at feasting time!"

Glaring at the monitors Ratchet started to get to work on inserting a cord into the port on the side of Prowl's neck. Typing in a couple of codes, that was when Ratchet realized the sudden silence. Looking over he saw they were both looking at him, waiting for something.

"What?"

"Ya didn' answer our questions."

Ratchet glared at the saboteur as he grumbled, going back to work with his back facing the pair of black and whites.

"Yes, unless I find something else. Yes. Yes. Yes. We'll see. I know. I said we'll see. I already know Jazz. I should be done within the hour, maybe just a little over the hour. It depends on your systems."

"Thank you Ratchet."

"Tha's good!"

Ratchet sighed as he rubbed at his optics again and tried counting from 10 backwards; it was a trick Ironhide had showed him that quelled his rising anger. Apparently it worked for many humans and some other mechs as well. Looked like it wasn't working so well today.

Jazz chuckled a little as he heard the medic grumbling about them. Looking to Prowl he couldn't help the smile that emerged on his face as he saw the contented grin on his mate's features. With dimmed optics Prowl gently shifted to lay with his arms against his sides.

"Don't move Prowl, I don't wanna have relapses in my scans."

"Affirmative Ratchet."

Jazz silently crept onto the berth that was parallel to Prowl's then crisscrossed his legs, watching Ratchet intently as he slowly scanned the Datsun. He hadn't even realized he'd started falling into a light recharge till he heard tools fall, a shocked "Jazz!", shuffling pedes, and felt the strong hold of two red hands gripping his shoulders. On lining his optics all the way and brightening his visor he looked up to see Ratchet giving him a worried look.

"Jazz? You alright?"

"Whoa...didn't even realize 'ai was fallin' inta' recharge. What a trip! Guess I better not sit so close ta the edge huh?"

His trademark smile appeared on his faceplates as he saw the other mech sigh and relax.

"Why don't you lay down Jazz, I'm not gonna be done for a while now. Besides, recharging would be far more interesting than watching me work.

"Yeah, 'ai think that's a good idea Ratch'."

"That way I don't have to worry about you causing probable head damage to yourself. You have no idea how hard it is to fix those audio horns of yours. Not as complex as per say Prowl's doorwings but, they'er up there."

"Ya still love me though! Besides Ratch' they make me pretty!"

Ratchet softly laughed as he shook his head, turning to get another scanner from across the med bay.

"Go to recharge Jazz."

"Yeah, I see how it is. Fine doc, I'll just catch some Z's then since ya don't appreciate my beauty."

"Oh slag, I think Sunstreaker's rubbing off on you."

"Naw mech, I'm rubbin' off on Sunny!"

"Oh so he got his psychotic, ego-tistical, vain, aggression from you?"

"Damn right he did!"

Jazz's smile grew as the medic let out another bought of chuckles.

"Sure he did."

Lifting his head Jazz looked away from the back of Ratchet's white helm to see Prowl laying still, wing tips laying limply over the edges of the berth, chevron tips hunched back just as they always did when the mech went into the deepest state of recharge, and ice blue optics covered by white optical covers.

A smile came to his face as he continued to watch his mate. Occasionally he would see Prowl's wing twitch or his optics slightly brighten from the bottom of his optical covers but nothing to worry about.

"For some reason I had to use double the amount of sedatives on him today."

Flickering his optics to the medic he tilted his head a little in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I just barely got him to stop fighting the sedatives a couple of breems ago. His system's seamed to have an almost immunity to the sedatives today. It was strange considering before I hardly had to use more than 3 needles to knock him out, and that's just the normal ordinary stuff. I had to use the more heavily armed stuff today."

"Like...?"

Jazz watched as Ratchet's deep cobalt optics jumped from the Datsun's prone form to him.

"Like the stuff I use on Ironhide and Grimlock. Even Prime sometimes."

He must've shown how shocked he was because Ratchet gave a slight nod.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. I don't know why his systems were so hard to put down today. I checked all my scans and everything's fine. Well everything except the little nicks I haven't fixed yet."

"So ya want me to watch him closely when we're outta here?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do. It might be linked to Starscream's attack and-"

Ratchet stopped mid sentence when he heard a deep, animalistic growl resonate from Jazz. Raising an optical ridge at the mech he saw in that short amount of time, coupled with the growl, the saboteur's visor had significantly darkened, his grip on the edge of the metal berth was so tight he saw Jazz almost left finger indents in the tough metal, and he watched as his audio horns stood straight up.

Looking up and meeting the medic's silent question Jazz snorted and looked to the side.

"Stupid slagger. He's always going after Prowl. Pisses me off. I mean REALLY pisses me off."

"It's the SIC rivalry thing Jazz. I'm sure you haven't been blind to notice Prowl always attacks Starscream also."

"Yeah but Screamer's no match for my Prowler. Prowl fights good and clean, well physically fights I mean. Mental fights and man that mech can sure smoke you. Screamer fights dirty. Takes short cuts. Manipulated his own."

"Ah the initial description of a Decepticon."

A smirk came to Jazz's face as he met the medic's optics.

"Look who's being the smart aft now doc."

"Hmm...touché."

* * *

It was quiet for the most part, that was until Jazz suddenly felt the need to start a conversation. Again.

"So, Ratch ma mech. What's been going down?"

Ratchet paused in his work, wondering how this could get any more uncomfortable. Usually it wouldn't be strange to talk to a patient's mate while he worked, but while you were hovering above a mech's valve, holding tools so long they look like spider legs, with your face mere inches away from said mech's valve. Yeah. That's when it got weird.

Ratchet sat back and looked at the smiling mech. He'd shifted so many times on that berth Ratchet lost count. Right now, he was currently laying on his front side, supporting his head with his interlocked fingers.

"Um...alright I guess."

"Ironhide been good?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Though he blew up our berth yesterday. So I don't know if you can consider that 'being good'."

Jazz started laughing and shifted so he had his head in one hand.

"How'd that happen? Please tell me you two weren't playing tag again.!"

Ratchet glared at the mech as he stood back up and grabbed another tool.

"We weren't playing tag. And FYI that last time I had to chase him to give him his Ornly firewall upgrade. It was much easier trapping him in there ad givj chase than the whole the real reason he did that was because he watched the Cowboys win their game. So, he got all excited. Started jumping around and yelling. Primus you should have seen him. Jumped on the couch! Broke a chair. There'r a few dents in the walls from where he lost his balance and fell into them. I swear, sometimes I wonder how that frag he's my co-creation."

"Geez that's right. Poor walls. Man if he can do that to cybertronian alloy walls by just fallin' into them, Primus!"

"Eh I guess your right. Though I'm just glad it wasn't something important like the consul. The berth, we can replace but the consul? Naw. Last time it took me a whole fraggin' month trying to fix that fraggin' thing. I swear fixing Teletran's easier than the consul in our room."

"Oooooohhhhhh yeah. I heard about that. Did'ja know the mini's thought you finally cracked and went all postal on yer room when they heard the consul explode? Primus that was a funny couple of days."

Ratchet glared at the mech again, not seeing the funny part in that. Realizing he was in the line of fire, Jazz tried easing the flame a bit.

"Com'n Ratch'! It's funny seein' mini mechs running around, screaming that you've gone crazy! It's like that scene in The Lion Kind 1 1/2 where the hyenas are standing over all the scrambling merekats! Like that! Member? "Wooo watch'em scramble!" You were there Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed as he reached back and opened a draw retrieving a cloth.

"Anyway...ai' saw the game too! I can understand where Ironhide would get all happy. They won by like one touchdown! **ONE** touchdown Ratchet! That's fraggin' sick mech!"

Ratchet paused his work to think about the new word. Finding no reasonable explanation he looked up at Jazz questionably.

"Sick?"

Jazz laughed as he shifted again. This time sitting cross-legged and placing his arms behind him. Using them to keep him up in his reclined position.

"Sick as in totally awesome. That's fraggin cool. You know. It's slang Ratchet."

"I see."

Looking back to his work he flicked on the light in his chevron and slightly nodded.

"What's up Ratch?"

Ratchet looked forward before looking at the saboteur.

"Didn't you just ask me that?"

Chuckling softly, Ratchet noticed he'd moved again. This time to lie down on his back with his head handing off the edge of the foot of the berth.

"Naw I mean why'd ya nod? Ya done?"

"No. I just needed light and was nodding to...you know...approve of it or...something like...that...ugh never mind!"

Ratchet huffed as he turned back to his work, intentionally ignoring the chuckling black and white.

An hour later Ratchet found himself closing Prowl's valve with a sigh.

Ratchet leaned back, stretching the tense wires in his back struts as he watched Jazz. Who was in recharge on the berth. His left hand laid on his middle while his right laid sprawled out, his left leg laid straight out while his pede was left handing off the edge while his whole other leg was practically hanging off the berth. Ratchet listened for a moment and thought he might have to check out Jazz's air intakes. They rattled and sounded like he had a bad bundle of viruses.

"Don't worry. He always does that."

A humiliating yelp escaped Ratchet as he jumped to the side. Rag held back as if to chuck it at an enemy. Except there was no enemy. It was simply his smaller apprentice. Ratchet settled himself and went back to cleaning his hands.

"Hello First Aid."

"I'm sorry if I scared you Ratchet, I didn't mean too."

"I don't get scared 'Aid. I get startled."

"Oh. Right. Of coarse. I'm sorry if I startled you Ratchet.

Waving a hand at the younger mech, Ratchet continued to clean his hands.

"Don't worry about it. Just thinking deeply is all."

"How did the replacement go with Prowl's C.V.I.?"

"Eh. I'm not done. He showed unexpected resistance to the sedatives so that set me back about 30 to 45 minutes. Then it turned out the latch keeping the broken components together had gotten stuck so I had to go in there and physically cut it out. So now I just need to-"

**||Beep Beep||**

Glancing at each other the medics both raised an optical ridge before looking around.

**||Beep Beep||**

**||Beep Beep||**

Suddenly Jazz's leg jerked, roughly rocking his body to the side as his snores came to an abrupt halt. His visor slowly powered on and he slowly lifted his head.

"Whoa..."

Looking around as if figuring out he was in the med bay a smile spread over his faceplates as he saw the other two occupants looking at him.

"Sup guys!"

**||Beep Beep||**

**||Beep Beep||**

Frowning Jazz looked around. First Aid's small smile grew as Ratchet continued to stare at the black and white as he searched around for the source of the noise. It was rather amusing to the CMO.

"Yo' mechs. What's tha' beepin'? Is it one of yer' machines?"

First Aid tapped his audio, catching Jazz's attention.

**||Beep Beep||**

**||Beep Beep||**

"OH! Commlink! I got it!"

Slowly raising a hand to his audios Jazz opened the waiting commlink.

"Jazz receivin'."

**||Jazz it's Prime. I'd like to talk to you about your recent report and about the upcoming mission you are planning on accompanying Mirage on.||**

Grunting as he rolled around to stretch, Jazz sat up.

"Sure thin' Prime."

**||How's Prowl doing?||**

Glancing at his recharging mate Jazz grinned.

"He's doin' great Prime."

**||That's good. Well I'll see you in a little bit Jazz.||**

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

**||Prime out.||**

Letting his hand fall he looked up expecting to meet Ratchet's and First Aid's questioning gaze. Instead he got the image of Ratchet hovering over Prowl's interfacing unit,(again) which was wide open (again), holding a tool leading out of Prowl's valve that seamed longer than his arm, watched as Ratchet wore what looked like some type of goggles, and slightly noticed that the medic's shoulder had a rather large dent in it. One he didn't notice before due to the angle he was looking at. Opening his mouth to ask his long suffering questions Jazz didn't expect Ratchet to speak first.

"No I'm not done. I just stopped to stretch. First Aid's in the storage room doing inventory. This tool is holding Prowl's new C.V.I. in place while I secure the new equipment around it in their designated places. The goggles are Wheeljack's newest free-time invention that lets me see on the inside of my patience where I work. Almost as if there was a camera in there. He said it would be easier to work on mechs this way. And the dent is from when he kicked me. Yes Prowl kicked me. He moved while I was fixing a roader in his thigh and caused a chain reaction in his wiring that made his leg flail out. This in turn ended up kicking me. Close your mouth I don't want something flying in there, means more work for me.

"Yes something can fly in there because lately Hound saw it fit to let a whole handful of owls nest in his and Mirage's quarters because their tree in the forest behind the Ark had been knocked down during the last storm. He got a new tree and decided to plant it into one of the spare oil drums we had in storage. Yes Mirage isn't happy about that, though I've heard he's taken a liking to one of the birds. I believe he calls it Hikou now. Don't ask me how they feed them or keep them in their room without the suckers flying away. You can check that out later. And aren't you supposed to be on your way to Prime's by now?"

Slightly stunned Jazz let out a strong laugh as he slid to his feet off the berth.

"Your 'mazing sometimes Ratch'."

The medic snorted and smirked as he grabbed and inspected another tool before inserting it along side the first leading into Prowl's valve.

"What'r you talking about? I'm awesome."

Jazz couldn't hold in his laughter as he walked out, remembering the first time he'd introduced Ratchet to the human music radio stations.

* * *

A ribbon of light in the darkness surrounding him was the first thing he noticed. For a moment he watched as the white ribbon danced and swam around him. Twirling and dipping at every turn it made. A small smile came to his face plates as he compared the joyfully excited ribbon of light to his equally exuberant mate.

Then, as if realizing it was being watched the ribbon made one last graceful twirl before dancing in his direction.

"Prowl."

It was so soft he almost didn't catch the voice. It was a familiar voice, but the name of the bot just seamed to escape him at the moment.

"Come on mech."

The ribbon grew in size as it got closer, and he also realized the closer it got the louder the more familiar the voice became.

"Prowl?"

He could see now that the ribbon consists of more colors than just white. It seamed to be changing with every small movement it made as it twirled and sang in motion for him. He couldn't tear his optics away from the dazzling sight as it grew. Not even the painful sting of his optics could make him look away.

"Prowl, come on."

He couldn't contain his smile as he reached out towards the wondrous being. As if answering the unspoken request the ribbon ran through his white fingers. The beginning of the ribbon wrapped itself comfortably around his white and black body, caressing his limp doorwings and making them shutter with the soft touches it littered across his sensory network.

"Hello there."

"Prowl?"

"Yes?"

The ribbon spun upward but he realized it never left him. He was always in contact with it even as it twirled and moved. His smile grew as he reach out this time with his other hand to hold the part of the ribbon that was still securely tied around his middle.

Reaching up with his other hand he didn't realize the light was slowly crawling behind his armor and seeping into his protoform when he let it go.

"Prowl, wake up mech."

Raising an optical ridge he looked at the ribbon for an answer. Wasn't he already awake?

Letting his arms fall to his sides Prowl suddenly grunted out as white hot searing pain stung his upper arm in his protoform.

Opening his optics again he saw the ribbon had engulfed him entirely, though this time it spun faster and faster as if racing itself. Looking around slightly panicked he saw the ribbon got brighter and brighter till he was forced to shut his optics from the light.

"There you go."

Slowly opening his optics again Prowl blearily looked up into the optics of the resident white and red medic.

"Ratchet?"

"You alright Prowl?"

Slowly sitting up he absent mindedly reached down and rubbed at the spot on his forearm where the pain had bitten him.

"Oh yeah. I had to give you a small kick of hydrophylin(2) to stimulate your sensors again. You weren't waking up from the sedatives even after they'd been cycled out of your body."

"Oh."

"You alright though? Nothing else hurts?'

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Turning back around Ratchet started putting his clean tools away in their places and placing the dirty, energon stained tools into a bin.

"So...Ratchet I'm free to go?"

"Yup."

"All scans are complete?"

"Yup."

"All procedures went well?"

"That's right."

"Very well."

Sliding off the berth Prowl took a moment to gain his balance as his vision tilted and slightly turned.

"It'll wear off in a couple of days. Though it'll cycle out faster if you recharge and get your energon regularly."

"Alright Ratchet."

Turning slowly on his heal the Datsun listened to the silence of the med bay. The scent of unfinished business hung heavily in the air, and he had to catch himself from shuttering when a suddenly slow call made him stop in his tracks.

Turning to face his co-creation, he met the darker azul of the medic's serious optics.

"You're on light duty."

"What?"

"You heard me. For two solar cycles."

Prowl processed this information, then broke the silence one more.

"May I inquire why?"

He never knew fighting the urge to shift under the medics narrowly pointed gaze was so hard. Truth be told, he'd never had to make sure he didn't give nothing away when under that powerful gaze. 34 human seconds later he almost breathed a sigh of relief as he got his answer.

"You already know why Prowl. You don't need me to answer that."

Prowl suddenly felt a rush of coolant flow throughout his lines as his spark pulse jumped so quickly he thought he's see it fly out of his spark chamber and burn a hole in his chest plate. Then he saw Ratchet sit down and setting his unwavering gaze on him again.

"But, I'll answer it anyway since I haven't reminded you in a while. Your energy levels are low. I've noticed that they have not risen nor lowered significantly lately. I would like you at optimum level so your systems can reconnect properly. I left the minor things for your repair system and with a low supply of energy your repair system will fix your injuries in the wrong pattern or may do a bad job of repairing them. Might even do nothing more than a half job. They will get confused and before you know it something minor is soon a life threatening problem."

"Alright, if you insist Ratchet."

Giving the medic a short nod Prowl flicked his doorwings, triggering the motion sensors on the doors causing them to open. All he could think about was getting out and away from the medic for a while. At least till his re-examination. But why? If he would have sparked wouldn't Ratchet have told him? Scolded him for going against his orders? Surely Ratchet would have given him some kind of lecture, but he didn't get anything from the medic relating being sparked, sparklings or anything of the like. So why worry about it?

He knew the elder's optics watched him as he left, analyzing his movements, searching for a flaw, seeking a disturbance in his natural flow, but he also knew, he was a damn good actor.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hah! Bet you all weren't expecting this! And just in case your still confused...yes, Ratchet didn't pick up no sparkling in his scans and he did scan Prowl's ENTIRE body and Spark. It's a standard procedure in the med bay to check everything.

Either way hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of Sparked?. Next chapters in the works and since I haven't started my new job yet, I'm working on it as fast as the ideas allow. So cross your fingers and hope I don't run into a steel enforced brick wall. Again.

* * *

(1) Wild Pryts...think of them as a transformer version of a hyena. Made 'em up so they's mine! ;]

(2) Hydrophylin is something I random came up with. I got the Hydro from water and Phylin sounded like something in a medical word so I just put them two together. I know Hydrophylin is a real thing but think of it as...a transformer stimulant in my stories.


	5. Part 5

_**Author's 2 Cents-**_ Alright I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter. Some even asking _"Well? Is there more?"_ well my lovely readers...yes. There's actually lots more. The problem you ask? Is my muses. During my period of non-writing isolation I've been trying to coax them back into my brain, but nothings working...so far. So I figured since summer's here and I more than likely won't get hired for my summer-job, why not use that bore-time to finish chapter 5. Considering it's been sitting in my ipod for the last X months. (Lost track after the second month :p) anyway read what I had written while my muses were still with me while I start chapter 6. Hopefully that'll be enough of an incentive to bring them back :)

Enjoy

* * *

"You know what?"

Leaning back Jazz placed his interlocked fingers behind his helm, spreading his legs out not caring he was open in all his deflated glory all the whilte watching the other mech fight with his panel.

Grunting in frustration Prowl glared at the piece of black metal as the latches supposedly wouldn't catch, allowing him to complete his normal image of a sort.

Watching his mate for a couple more minutes Jazz quickly grew impatient and silently picked up a pede to lightly kicked one of prowls lowered wing.

"You know _what _Prowl?"

Sighing and slouching his shoulders Prowl twisted around, panel still in hand and momentarily forgotten.

"What Jazz?"

Smirking Jazz shimmied a little, getting more comfortable than before and involuntarily making his spike loll to the side. Though Prowl suspected that shimmy wasn't for comfort.

"I toldja so."

Prowl rolled his optics heavenward and tried putting his panel back on, though this time was just like the others. Sighing again Prowl leaned over, and laid down on his side sighing as he shivering from the lingering feelings of Jazz's vigorous interfacing.

They would originate from his valve and speed down his limbs, race up his spinal strut and fade away at his hands and pedes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Turning his head slightly Prowl met Jazz's dark optics, smiling faintly.

"Nothing just….cold. I'm a little cold."

Turning back to face the wall Prowl shuttered his optics, allowing his delayed fatigue to come play.

Soft material sliding up his metallic skin caused his optics to crack open a little and he smiled back as he saw Jazz scooting to spoon his back while he was pulling their human-maid blanket with him.

With a smile on his face Prowl turned back forward, snuggling himself back into the other mech.

"Oww. Careful babe."

Ooopps must have shoved his aft a little too far.

Wait a minute…

With an almost experimental move Prowl pushed his aft out against Jazz's front.

"D-damnit…"

Smiling devilishly Prowl put his clawed hands out against the wall and gently grinded into Jazz's pelvis. The hiss from his bondmate almost made him stop had it not been for the responding grind. Widening his smile Prowl continued, encouraging Jazz to do the same. It wasn't long before Jazz's fingers reached down to test Prowl's still maliable walls. With a breathy voice the saboteur leaned his forehead against the back of Prowl's heated neck plating and asked the praxian if he wanted to continue.

Shutting his optics tightly Prowl practicly growled back at the other mech, his aching need taking more control of him than he realized.

"What'd you think?"

With his optics still shut Prowl felt the other mech reached down between them, guiding his now fully pressurized spike to Prowl's entrence. Leaning forward Jazz simotaniously slid into his partner, groaning at the feeling of being nestled inside his mate.

Prowl's mouth opened slightly, quick pants racing to cool his rapidly heating systems. Jazz pulled his hips backwards only to slowly enter his mate again creating a familiar rythem.

Slow! He was moving so slow! Too slow!

Whining Prowl pushed against the wall, allowing his valve walls to quickly swallow Jazz's spike.

Deep laughter suddenly startled Prowl's senses, making him open his optics a little.

"Well aren't we _-unh-_ eager today."

"I know. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's called a_ J-_azz."

"Vicious…_cr-_creature it is."

"Hmmmmm…I don't mind the effect it's got on you."

Laughing Prowl turned his head back, smiling into the passionate kiss he initiated as Jazz got the hint and put his powerful hydraulics to work.

It seemed too long yet too shot. Too good it had to have not been real. To fast yet so slow.

Almost…  
It was building…  
Burning…  
Clawing at him…  
Making him moan…  
Until…

"Ugh No!"

Rolling back Jazz extracted himself from Prowl, laying spread eagle and panting furiously. Whining slightly Prowl jerked as he laid where he was, his valve spazzing out at the sudden loanly emptiness making him shiver rather aggresivly.

Lolling his head to the side Jazz watched his partner jerk and whine, grabbing a fist full of the fuzzy blanket that was crumpled up near Prowl's deep red chevron. Getting up on all fours Jazz crawled over to his mate, moving him to where he laid on his back, wings spread out, legs wrapped around obsidian hips and arms wrapped around a white neck. Looking down he watched as Prowl's equally dark optics stared at him in confusion before looking where he thought the Polyhexan was looking. Timing it just right Jazz shoved his hips forward with such force Prowl's lower back was pushed up against the head rests. It always amazed Jazz how flexible Prowl was. With his head thrown back and his mouth wide open Prowl's voice cracked as his panting came back with a vengeance. It wasn't the only thing with a vengeance though.

"Jhaazzz! _O~oh_ Jazz! Spark...bond... _Now!_"

Smiling said mech nodded, shifting his chestplates open and watching Prowls do the same. Prowl braced himself as Jazz shifted his hands around, moving prowls legs open wider and bringing them up for maximum space. Setting a palm above each of prowls shoulders on the berth the sabotuer looked down, congradulating himself on acheiving the mile stone known as melting the tactician in his own extacy. Smiling Prowl reached in and moved his spark casing and it's soft inner lining aside, doing the same for Jazz and bathing in the warmth that their spark's glow gave. Inwardly he was surprised he accomplished that much, considering how fuzzy his processors were coupled with how much his hand was shaking.

Laying his arms up and around Jazz's sides Prowl smiled. Though that smile faded when be saw the seriousness that had nested on Jazz's face. Tilting his head to the side just a little Prowl widened his optics a little.

"Jazz?"

Canting his head to mimic Prowl Jazz leaned back a little, seeming to get a better look at the Datsun.

"Yo Prowler?""

"Yeah?"

"Are ya...feelin' alright?"

Huffing Prowl sweezed Jazz's sides a little and slightly glared at the other mech looking down at him.

"Seriously Jazz! Your seriously going to ask me that question _**NOW**_?"

Reaching up Jazz lifted his visor since it fell during his last flip. Intently watching Prowl with his deep cobalt optics Jazz smiled sweetly.

"Roar...well then forget I even stopped to ask."

* * *

Optimus stared at the data pad in his hands, reading it over with a critical optic. Raising an optical ridge he held the piece of metal at arms length. Turning it this way and that the semi canted his head to the right, blinking a couple of times before he shifted the innocent piece of metal to the left.

He continued this for a while adding in a shake here or a random flick there, till he suddenly smiled widely and turned the data pad all the way upside down before sharply turning it right side up.

"Um...Prime?"

Jumping slightly the larger mech slowly put the data pad down, neutralizing his expression as he tried sliding the piece of metal under some other data pads and papers.

"Hello Ironhide, I didn't hear you come in."

Raising an optical ridge the weapons specialist frowned at the prime as he seated himself. Habitually crossing his pedes and slouching back in his seat. Prime always did have the best visitor's chairs, aside from Prowl's.

"But….ya called meh in. Ya even told me ta 'ent'r' as ya wer' laughin'."

"Oh...well...I was just testing you old friend. Good job, you passed!"

Blowing air out of his vents Ironhide laughed and leaned back not even realizing he'd leaned forward in the first place.

"Hah that's a load of slag Optimus!"

Shaking his head with a few remaining chuckles Ironhide shrugged it off as he placed his arms a top the armrests in an almost lazy manner.

"But wha'ever ya say boss bot."

"Yes well…what can I do for you Ironhide?"

"I'd like ya ta do me and yer whole off'cer staff a fav'r an send someone down to check on Pr'wl. Frag I'd even do it myself if I had clearence to go inta his quarters."

Interlocking his fingers before him on the desk Optimus raised an optical ridge at the mech before him, showing his confusion rather blankly.

"May I ask why the sudden request? You've never shown interest in Prowls living space before."

"Tha' fraggers been throwing stuff around in 'is room and bangin' on the walls all fraggin night like he's some fraggin' constructo-drone tha' occupies thur'd section 'a Iacon's ship yards."

Oh boy. That was pretty loud indeed.

"I see."

"An' I'm tired of it Prime. Me an' Ratchet hardly got any recharge last night. So to avoid the death of ya'r secn'd an thur'd by a rather large wrench I thought I'd come an infor'm ya of tha' noise. Besides I hardly doubt tha' fraggers remodelin' his slaggin berthroom."

"Remodling?"

"That's wha' he told us when I kicked the wall and demanded to know what e's been doing."

"Arent both your rooms sound proofed though?"

"Were. Member we all moved down a grade after the crash. The intermediate sections soundproofin's like ear muffs Prime! It don't work! Ya hear _**EVERYTHIN'**_! S' bad 'nough we've got Red n' 'nferno on one sida the damn berthroom Prime, don' need Prowl n' Jazz 'n the other side."

"I see. Well I'll go down there myself and see what those two are doing."

"I'mma just requestin' ya tell that youngin' somet'ing before Ratch' does."

"Dear Primus yes, I will."

Nodding once Ironhide exited in six large steps. Leaving the Prime in silence once again before he slowly reached down under the pile and retreived his data pad. Smiling widely the red and blue mech lifted it again, pressing a button on the side and activating his game again.

Roller coaster wails softly drifted out of the small speakers on the back as Prime twisted and turned, moving the vehicle this way and that.

Up, down, left, right, diagnoly up, swirling, twirling and anything he could come up with.

Chuckling again Prime shifted in his seat to lean back and put his pedes on the desk.

"I'll have to thank you again Elita."

Then suddenly he was too slow and sent the large blue and red entertainment vehicle veering off to the left. The sounds of screaming and metal chrushing echoed out of the small white device.

Sagging in his head Prowl glared at the screen.

"Aww fraggit."

* * *

Smiling contentedly Prowl snuggled into Jazz side, curling more into him. With a leg thrown over the larger black and white Prowl shifted just a tad to the side, felting Jazz's hold around his shoulders tighten ever so slightly. Jazz himself gently traced the black pinstriping on Prowl's wings and sides.

"You're so beautiful."

Lightly laughing Prowl powered off his optics, turning to shove the smile against the side of Jazz's chestplate.

Meanwhile Jazz watched with a growing frown. A Seriouse expression shifted his frown this way and that till Jazz cleared his vocalizer of static.

Looking up questionably with dimly lit optics Prowl slightly startled himself with Jazz's expression.

"Well?"

Looking down Prowl averted Jazz's dark optics, too tired to fight back.

"Um...you're so...handsome Jazz."

Jazz slightly canted his head to the side before shrugging off the compliment. A white hand placed itself on Jazz's chestplate but was soon removed by a darker one gripping his wrist as if he was infected with a level 3 cosmic rust infection.

"Your claws'll scratch my finish lover."

Sighing Prowl twisted around muttering under his breath.

"But you've littered my frame with worse."

Purposly slapping a doowing in the sabotuer's face Prowl wiggled to get comfortable, ignoring the slight sting Jazz's face caused on his sensory appendage.

"Augh!"

Holding his nose Jazz glared at the datsun.

"What the frick was that for?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. You slapped me on purpose. Great I bet my nose ridges are bent."

Rolling his optics Prowl shifted his head rest to support his chevron edges more comfortably.

"Your fine. Primus your worse than Sunstreaker after we interface."

"Whatever. Just cause you don't...nevermind."

Lifting his head Prowl looked over his shoulder and angled his optics into a cold glare, his optics flicking from their navy blue calmness to a slightly white washed ice blue.

"Cause I'm not _**what**_?"

Shaking his head Jazz turned over on his side, back to his mate.

"Nothing to worry about."

Throughly pissed now prowl sighed roughly as he got up. Grabbing a towl off the corner of their consul chair he angrily stomped towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"Washracks."

"Why"

"Why do you think?"

Turning the corner Prowl aggressively punched the door release as hard as be could making the door slide shut far faster than it was made to go. Shifting his legs out Jazz shrugged it off, shimming around to take up the whole berth.

"Wonder what's his problem. Geez."

* * *

"What."

"Look'it him. He's acting funny"

"It's Prowl. His normal is your funny. Primus just leave the mech alone."

"Exactly. Alone. Why isn't Jazz here with him?"

"Prolly cuz Jazz is a lazy aft and is still in recharge. "

"But it's way past-"

"Trust me. If I know my boss the way I do, this is early for him."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Besides we all know Jazz wouldn't purposly skip out on Prowl time."

"True. Maybe your right."

"Maybe? Pfft you know I'm right."

"Uh-huh"

"Hey who's in special ops?"

"Both of us."

"Oh...yeah."

"Dumb aft. I think there was a reason you didn't get into the espionage sector."

"Hey!...aww your right."

"Don't worry buddy. Atleast your an ace at forgery! Best we've had in a while I'll tell you that."

"Haha thanks mech."

"No problem"

* * *

"Prowl?"

"Yes?"

"Have you already sent in the requests for the Texas mission?"

Raising an optical ridge the Datsun frowned.

"No I haven't. Why is there a problem?"

"Well I'd like to be assigned to it."

"Why?"

"I feel you could use me."

"Bluestreak I already have you assigned to go to Washington and help protect the Prime at his annual meeting with the president and his other supporters."

The gray and red Datsun sighed and sat in one of the chairs opposite of Prowl.

"But I always go. _ALWAYS_and nothing ever happens."

"…And your insinuating something will happen out in Texas?"

"Well...no but your going and I haven't been on a mission with you in a while, haven't seen much of you either."

"Bluestreak-"

"Please Prowl! You can send Safestalk in my place! He's as good'a sniper as me! Sure he can't lock on as fast but he still gets 'em."

Slightly shaking his head Prowl blinked.

"Safestalk is already in Minnesota investigating an abandoned refinery with some of the other tracker and ops division."

Dramatically sagging into his chair Bluestreak sighed.

"You just don't want me to go."

A smile spread across the gray Datsun's face as he felt more than heard laughter in his processor.

"You seriously think that Bluestreak? Trust me if I hadn't wanted you on a mission with me I would have kept you here or had you go with Ratchet. Blue I always send you with the prime on his missions to Washington because this is the one conference that is at the same day of every human year."

"So that means..."

"That means that by now the Decepticons know about it. It doesn't help that we are all spread out across the United States doing menial missions. None the less I send the best with prime to protect him."

"Oh...so you think I'mma the best sniper?"

Cracking a smile Prowl leaned back, lacing his fingers together in front of him.

"Careful I think your ego's showing"

Laughing openly Blue shook his head and stood up.

"What confuses me is why your sending Jazz off on another mission when he was originally assinged to your group."

Reaching forward Prowl gripped a data pad with his stylus.

"Jazz's qualities are better suited in New York. Besides a mech like that would show that city justice I believe. Anyway if that is all I'd appreciate it if I could continue my work."

"Sure. Just don't work too hard. Don't wanna come in here finding your faceplate getting all friendly with your desk top."

Chuckling Prowl began reading, watching the other mech leave through his perifial. Once he was sure his older sibling was a good distance away he sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Reaching back he rubbed at a shallow dent in his doorwing. Frowning he shook his head in disaproval.

"Damn you Jazz "

"Damn me what?"

The Praxian didn't even flinch as the mech jumped down from his ceiling. Closing his optics Prowl leaned back, still holding his doorwing against his back, relieving some of the annoying pain in doing so.

"Damn you for kicking my freakin' wing!"

Stopping in his journey to sit on the side of Prowls desk Jazz stood and stared at him mate.

"Since when do you use menial words like freakin'?"

"Since you kicked me. Why the frag did you even kick me in the first place anyway?"

"Ta get your attention."

Grumbling Prowl went back to his data pad, ignoring Jazz even when he sat and stared at him.

"Ok what did I do?"

Glancing up at the ops mech Prowl glared slightly.

"Ok and now your glaring at me."

Prowl continued to ignore the other mech, even when he climbed up and sat on the back of Prowl's chair, causing it to tilt dangerously backwards.

"Tell meeeee! What'd I do wrong?"

After receiving no further response Jazz pushed forward.

"I must've done something wrong. You weren't there when I woke up an' you weren't there ta drink yer morning energon with me. So tha' means ur mad at me."

Reaching back Prowl used subtle speed only he obtained and flicked the middle of Jazz's visor, causing the chair to return to it's rightful position and the saboteur to fall back onto the hard concrete floor. Prowl absently looked up at a photo on the wall as it slightly shook with Jazz's landing.

"Oww..."

"Shouldn't you be in Nebraska by now?"

Leaning up Jazz rubbed the back of his helm, looking up at the white doorwinged mech.

"Eh. I'm reassigned."

Prowl couldn't hold back the look of surprise that sprang to the forefront of his face, nor the fact his optics slightly faced in color.

"What! Who reassigned you? And without my permission none the less."

Crawling to his hands and knees Jazz stood up, moved over, and resumed his usual spot next to Prowl on his desk.

"Prime."

"Slagger. Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jazz almost smirked when he saw Prowl growl at him, hands clenched in tight fists.

"Damn you look good all puffed up and mean!"

Sighing Prowl reached up and pinched his nasal bridge.

* * *

"Ironhide watch those I-beams. Don't want you hitting one. The structures already coming down."

"Yeah we gotta stick to the plan big mech."

"Got it."

"Watch it Prowl. Almost hit your wing."

"Thank you Sideswipe."

"Jazz what are you doing?"

"Taking off the bolts from up here."

The six autobots moved and removed the inner workings of the factory they were in. Throwing bits and pieces of scrap metal into differently shaped piles. As the red mech threw a bundle of mangled rods a yellow Lamborghini quickly ran out of the way, cursing at the other mech. Ironhide simply turned around, ignoring Sunstreaker with practiced ease. Glancing around the dead factory Ironhide simultaneously moved more rusted metal before he spotted a white doorwing behind a large piece of machinery.

"'Ey Pr'wl!"

The exposed doorwing perked up, signaling the white mech was listening.

"Pr'wl, remin' meh aggain. Whai'r we movin' dis abandon' build'ng?"

"The city of Austin wants to build a highway running through here but they lack the machinery power to move it in time for the builders arrival. So they hired us to do the job. They also said that it was up to us how we got rid of the useless materials while they would like the 'useful' materials to be dropped off at the nearest refinery for melting and remolding."

"So we're just taking care of one of their planning problems."

"Basically."

They chatted about menial things- the weather, what'll be on the t.v. tonight, who said what, what work was waiting for them back at base, what they'd be doing if they were back on cybertron, how stupid some of the Decepticon's were- taking the use-to-be factory apart piece by piece. That was until Prowl suddenly stopped his work on an I-beam. Flicking his wings downwards the mech raised his head simultaneously causing his chevron to fade a shade of darker red, flicking them again in the right direction Prowl canted his head.

"Something up Prowler?"

"I'm picking up..."

Those three words caused immediate suspicion throughout the whole team, making them all stop and get ready to draw their weapon. Though Prowl waved them down, also telling them to remain quiet. It seemed like forever before Prowl was suddenly running forward, weaving through the still standing support beams.

"Prowl?"

"The cracks! There's cracks in the ceiling! Hairline cracks! The moment we took that last beam out it caused an uneven distribution of weight!"

Looking at each other Sideswipe shrugged at his brother's question.

"You know what that means Ironhide?"

"It means..."

All optics shifted to Jazz who was also looking up at the ceiling.

"...that the metal that makes up the ceiling is cracking. Soon there'll be enough cracks that pieces of it will start falling do-"

And as if on que a huge piece of thick steel snapped it's supports and hurtled to the ground.

"Holy frag!  
"Hound!"  
"Ahhhh scrap"  
"Move yer aft!"  
"Hound run!"

But he couldn't hear their wails over the scream of his welder, no matter how loud they screamed.

"Wait! His commlink! I'll just-"

But the concrete slab was already too close, so close in fact you could see the texture of the broken piece. Prowl used his last remaining step to jumped and propel him towards the green mech as the slab spat up a fountain of gravel and dirt upon it's landing, hitting with a thunderous thud then settling with a tired groan.

"Prowl!"  
"Primus!"  
"Hound!"  
"Guys!"

It was quiet, even after the dust Settled and all that made noise was the creaking and groaning of the weak structure as it bullied itself against the winds.

"P...Prowl?"

Startling them a piece of the large slab suddenly flipped over, reveling the two mechs. Coughing and sputtering they could see none of their color as dust and rock clung to their armor painting them in a pale shade of gray.

"Well slag."

"I agree. That could have gone better."

Sighing a breath of relief Ironhide reached up and rubbed at his optics while the others ran over to the two coughing mechs.

"Thanks Prowl. Owe you one!"

Hound slapped a hand on the Praxian's shoulder, causing Prowls wings to jump slightly and making him stumble a little. Turning to look at the taller mech Prowl smirked ever so slightly.

"Just doing what I know I could, Hound."

* * *

"So your telling me this was all due to dust?"

"Yes. Supposedly fine particles wedged their way into their intakes and vocalizers. Though that factory was one that cut and primed diamonds for jewelry stores, so in the dust there were fine pieces of needle like remnants from the diamonds. Normally their tubes wouldn't be affected by them but the constant circulation of these shards has caused considerable weak points and small tears in their intakes, circulatory tracks, and their vocalizer. But like I said I have filtered out the remaining particles and replaced all that's needed replacing. There are other few minor injuries but nothing that raises concern."

"Hmmm...Is that all?"

"That is all."

"Well other than that I'd say a successful mission. Thank you, you are all dismissed."

Prime almost couldn't believe it, but Ratchet hesitated when he stood up. The no-nonsense, lets-get-to-work, headstrong, wrench throwing medic was unsure. Suspecting his medic's hesitation Optimus openly requested the white and red mech stay behind. Once the door clicked shut behind the final mech Optimus turned to his friend and watched the other mech.

"Is something bothering you Ratchet?"

Shifting in his new seat next to the Prime Ratchet narrowed his optics as he leaned in towards the Prime, his voice dropping in volume.

"I found something Prime. When I ran their last scans."

"Is this something... Bad?"

The look the ambulance gave him told Optimus all he needed to know.

* * *

_**Author's closing remarks-**_ Yes it's long, yes it's unbeta-ed, yes there's cliffhangers. Is it confusing? Maybe. All I know is I got you guys a new chapter. No promises on the next but it will be out there sooner or later.

Anyway see you guys! Have a nice day (or in some cases) night!


	6. Part 6

Author's Notes:

Yes I can write again!  
I know it's been forever. I know it's uncalled for. I know you've been waiting for an update. So I worked hard to get you this.

* * *

The sight wasn't a new one. Jazz would be lounging on the couch with Prowl in recharge laying his helm on Jazz's shoulder or lap. Lately the Ark had grown desensitized to the sight of their SIC fast in recharge in random and some not so random places.

_"His systems are just playing catch-up. Nothing to worry about."_

Ratchet reinstated that sentence to the point it was automatic, a sort of mantra to the others now.

What was new was Jazz had pushed Prowl to the other side of the couch, grumbled under his exhaled intake, and moved away from him as he made himself comfortable on the other side of the large cushioned couch. Prowl was in such a deep recharge he didn't even wake from his forced awkward position.

With growing concern for his brother and those large doorwings of his, Smokescreen put on his best glare and trudged over to the couple with deliberate purpose in his stride.

Being the eldest has taught him many things about all his siblings, mostly Prowl though. Being the youngest out of 34 meant you still had no control over what siblings saw or heard when they talked through a bond. Even the simplest things as feeling irritation affected the young praxian. Least not till you've learned how to control all your eldests' bond openings. Though with the attack on _Praxus _resulting in a vast majority of their sibling bonds being extinguished, it had forced the remaining siblings to control the bonds still left. None the less Smokescreen had grown close to Prowl these last couple of centuries. Close enough to how Bluestreak had been with him before the war. He knew something was up even before he started seeing the signs. He could not only see the tension in white doorwings but feel his own shake unconsciously in sympathy for his brother from the unconscious feelings floating through their bond.

Gently Smokescreen lifted the smaller framed mech and pulled the thermal blanket from it's bunched up position under the white praxian's pedes. Once he was satisfied he tucked the mech again with his thermal blanket and turned to glare at the visored mech next to them.

"Soon Jazz. Very soon."

He only got an optic roll and a lazy hand wave before Jazz's attention was back on the tv. Shaking his head the eldest praxian grumbled to himself as he joined his other brother and the resident twins.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

With agitated wings and optics of concern Bluestreak turned to the couch, watching as Prowl jerked a wing in his recharge.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Smokey."

"I know blue. Trust me, I know."

* * *

Hound wasn't always the sharpest blade in the subspace but he qualified himself among the well equipped in his special ops team.

So he didn't really question why he saw Jazz carrying his offline mate over his shoulder down the main hall to the open entrance of the Ark. He did, however, raise his suspicions when he saw the saboteur just leave the recharging form of his mate around the corner behind a boulder. With a worried conscious Hound scanned the cameras till he found Jazz, heading towards Prime's office direction, fists balled, steps tense.

Quickly opening his comm-link Hound felt his inner circuits twitch as he watched Jazz get closer and closer to the Prime's office.

_**::Hound to Prime.::**_

_**::Prime receiving.::**_

**_::Your about to get a_ _very angry visitor.::_**

Hound resisted the urge to furrow his hidden optic brows at the Prime's tired sigh.

_**::Thank you Hound for alerting me.::**_

Then the connection was cut off just as Jazz disappeared from the cameras hidden vantage point.

* * *

"Optimus stop giving me this slag and tell me what the fuck my mission is so I can finally leave this damned place!"

The larger blue and red mech slammed his hands down onto his table top, standing up and glaring at the mech infront of him as a deep growled reverberated out of his large chest.

"**Jazz!** If you don't calm the _frag_ down I'm not even going to consider sending you outside the ark's perimeter for patrol duty**!**"

The black and white mech growled, baring his denta and inhaling at a hurried pace. Slowly he shifted his audio horns back a little and lowered his helm, sitting in the seat he half hazardly shoved to the side in his rampaged entrance. Taking a deep, long intake Optimus sat down in his chair heavily and pinched the bridge of his nasal passages. Off-lining his optics for a second Optimus online them to the sight of an angrily scolded saboteur.

"Jazz what's come over you? You've never done this before let alone anything comparing to this. And smashing one of my chairs? What's up with that?"

Jazz's finger shot out from under his bent arm so fast Optimus had to restrain himself from jerking back.

"This is your damned fault! You won't send me out and I haven't had a mission for three weeks. You've had many opportunities to keep _**this** _side of me at bay but you just refused."

"What're you talking about? The only one to have a mission in the past three earth weeks was Bumblebee and that was to talk to the elementary in town."

"Liar!"

Jazz threw himself against the desk, Lunging with all his might and trying to crawl over the desk. Optimus growled and shot to his pedes, reaching over and gripping Jazz's helm with one hand he pulled the angered black and white across his table top by his hidden scruff bar to hang infront of the Prime. Curling his legs and body much as a hanging cat would, jazz angled his audio horns like flat ears just staring at the larger mech.

In all truth optimus wasn't that large. Sure he was no skyfire but he was the largest grounded mech his army had. So it wasn't hard for him to hold a smaller framed mech up with one arm.

"You calm down_ now_ soldier. I'm a humans hair pins width away from putting you in solitary for a week! The only thing stopping me is my sense of worry for this kind of behavior an let me tell you one thing mech..."

Optimus narrowed his optics, tilted his Head and put on his best_ 'I've-just-about-had-it'_ face as he lowered his already deep baritone.

"...I'm quickly running out of patience for even_ that_."

That seemed to have done the trick, Jazz suddenly changed, as if a switch was flipped.

A large smile aimed him in the face. Optimus had to blink his optics a couple of times in confusion. Jazz's attitude change was so fast it felt like whiplash to the Autobot leader.

"A'm'h sorry 'bout tha' Pri'hm. S'jus s'mtimes mah tempah jus' gits tha' best'a meh."

A black hand saluted the saboteurs optical brow as Optimus released him to stand on his own.

"Please consider meh for tha' next off base mission. I'd'a hate for meh ta get anxious again."

Then before Optimus could reply Jazz was already out in the hall , whistling a merry tune.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"C'mon big guy."

The small yellow bot grunted as he tried keeping the large second in commands on his shoulders. Glancing back Bumblebee winced a little as he saw Prowl's pedes dragging on the floor. Sighing the minibot silently wondered how he got into this situation to begin with. He'd been minding his own business just taking a stroll around the ark when he turned a corner and proceeded to face plant into the soft earth, scaring the local fauna with his alarmed yelp. That was when he saw the small Praxian laying in a crumbled heap behind a large bolder with a leg half hazardously stretched all the way out.

No one he commed seemed to be free so taking it upon himself bumblebee hauled the white mech onto his back, using the enforcers arms as anchors over his small shoulders. He wasn't tall enough to keep the others legs from dragging on the floor though.

"Watch we'll get you to your room and you can be all snug and comfortable. Sleep like a sparkling."

He didn't expect a response so when a low voice questioned him he jumped, almost losing his precious load.

"Your awake!"

"I just awoke, yes. May I inquire why you are dragging me around the halls?"

"Um...well...I saw you recharging outside and I thought you wouldn't want to get dirt in your joints with the way you were moving so I brought you in. You couldn't wake up and no one else was available. And besides it looked like it was about to downpour from the west. I don't think Ratchet would like you out there for that."

Releasing the praxian Bumblebee watched as his second struggled to get to his own pedes gracefully. Concern bent his optical ridges as he hesitantly put his arms out, instead he had to quickly jump forward and steady his superior.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Hm? Oh yes quite alright. My stabilizing sensors have yet to completely come online you see."

"Oh. Of course. Would you like any assistance back to your quarters?"

"No thank you Bumblebee but I have work that must be done. If you run into Jazz please inform him that I will be in my office from this point on until he comes to retrieve me. Now I thank you for your services. Good day."

As he watched the white mech limp away Bumblebee quietly spoke his departed farewell to the praxian's empty spot.

* * *

"Now just hold still."

"Ratchet I'm laying down, there's not enough room to do much anyway."

Giving a sarcastic laugh Ratchet snorted, grabbing another scanner from his sub space.

"You'd be surprised how much you unconsciously move. Primus I have to put the bed rails up when I force you into stassis."

"Liar. I don't move that much."

Ratchet smirked as he eyed the tactition above the scanners result screen, mirth evident in his optics.

"Your right. Ever since I've started strapping you down you hardly move at all."

Prowl chuckled softly, ignoring the tingle on his derma plating from the scanner.

"Well regardless of what you do it still surprises me how flexible your doorwings can be when your not stiffening them. Anyway you'd be surprised how many-"

Prowl waited for the medic to continue but after a few seconds of silence he tentatively lifted his head to stare at the medic's aghast expression, seemingly frozen staring at the scanner's result screen. Reaching a hand up to touch the medics red one did the trick and soon Rachet was shuttering his optics rapidly.

"What's wrong Ratchet?"

"My...my scanners pick up- spark signature!"

"Well yes you are right in front of my spark so I'd assume-"

"Mm-other than your own!"

Prowl stared at Ratchet unblinking. Almost as if he was in a trance and Ratchet worried the mech had gone into complete lock up, that was until the smallest smiles graced Prowls soft features.

"You mean...I'm a carrier?"

"Dear Primus..."

"I'm a carrier."

Ratchet shuttered and offlined his optics as he placed a red hand over them. With a sigh the medic sagged a little.

"Try it again. This time in the plural sense."

"What'd you...Oh dear Primus."

* * *

They held each others stare so perfectly you'd think they had fallen into recharge with their optics open and online. That was until the white medic grumbled and reseated himself more comfortably.

"Your not gonna like it."

"Me approving of it does not equate into the equation, Ratchet."

Snorting the Chief medical officer grumbled to himself as he retrieved two data pads from his subspace. Tossing one to the table top with the flick of his hand Ratchet made sure to keep the other closely pressed up safely against his middle section. Optimus watched at the medic leaned back and crossed his arms over his boxy white chest plates.

"Read it Prime. This thing he has...its different, it's not traceable."

"What is it though? What effect has it on Jazz?"

"I've only seen something comparing to this in the data pads at the academy back when I was barely being programmed to be an assistant. It's like a poison, a disease. It spreads, fusing with our energon and transforming it into something our systems interpret as code."

Ratchet would have laughed at the confusion on Optimus' face had the situation been different. He was even possitive he saw the blue antennas perk up.

"Code? For what?"

"Reprogramming."

Ratchet tried keeping the disgust out of his voice but he knew his optics laid open with his emotion.

"Reprogramming? Deception reprogramming?"

"That's what stumps me, it's not Decepticon origin or even Autobot."

"What about-"

"The humans are not even this close in their technology to induce mechanical illness like this in us."

Optimus lowered his optics to see the specs of his lead saboteur.

"I don't see any symptoms though. He's always happy and easy going when I see him."

Optimus stopped reading for a second before he looked up to meet the medic's optics.

"He exploded last solar cycle."

The larger mech's soft reply seemed off compared to who it came from, but it wasn't soft enough for the medic not to hear it. Ratchet slowly leaned forward, critically staring at the Prime.

"He _what_?"

"He came in so aggressively, screaming, smashed my chair, demanding I give him an off base mission. Then when I threatened to put him in solitary he suddenly flipped back to his old self. Like a switched was flipped- he smiled and even whistled as he walked away."

Ratchet quickly drew another data pad from subspace and started typing in his notes.

"Ratchet?"

"We have to watch him. If that switch was instant then there are more to come but I don't know to what extent."

"Very well. I will contact Prowl then to also give him the alert."

"For all we know he could already be showing signs."

"Yes. If Anyone's to know it would be Prowl."

* * *

Ratchet paused in his typing, staring blankly at the table top before looking up at the Prime.

"Speaking of Prowl I need to check up on him. "

"Last I knew of he was in his office. How is he doing by the way Ratchet?"

"From my scans he's doing fine. So far there's four sparklings but I'm predicting another two or three to form in the coming days."

The look on Optimus' face made the medic literally bend over laughing, using the desk ledge infront of him as support. Nearly half an earth hour later when he gained his bearings again Ratchet raised an optic to the Autobot leader.

"You ok there Prime?"

"I think my processors are glitching Ratchet. Did you say-"

"Four? Yes with hopefully two or three more forming in the coming days. Once we hit six we're in the clear."

"Clear? For what?! Primus...6?"

"Prime I'm getting the vibe you don't know that much about Praxian systems."

"Well then medic I guess your assumption is correct."

Chuckling Ratchet shook his head, a slag eating smile splitting his faceplates.

"Ok let's start at the beginning then. In the Ancient beginning there were the Original 13. Well when they split to create the great cities a lone Vosnian flier descended upon a glowing beacon out on the ground."

"The crystals of Praxus."

"Yes. This lone Vosnian was said to have fallen into recharge in the middle of the crystal outcrops for 30 vorns and in that time he was transformed. His wings shrunk as did his large bulky body into an elegant streamline frame. He had hovers where his thrusters use to be and his flier engine, turned into an auto one."

"So his frame changed from a jet to a ground runner?"

"Yup. The other Vosnians came looking for their companion and ended up also being drawn to the glowing crystals. There they found the changed mech and, as the legend goes, were immediately attracted to him and they fought over who could, and I quote _'take their prize'_. Eventually there was a winner and the 'changed Vosnian' later to be known as a Praxian, got sparked. They didn't realize this though till they took him back to Vos and Primus told them."

"So how does this tie in with Praxus? Or Prowl?"

"They realized their 'mate' was growing weaker and weaker, and there was no medical reason they could think of. So as a last ditch resort they took him back to the crystals where they glowed brightly recognizing their 'creation' and his strength was restored. The two Vosnians decided to establish a lavish living space which equated to the Praxian towers. So they built the city till the sparked mech released his clasps and started the birthing process. What they realized tho was that some time later the Praxian produced more than one mech during one releasing process. Their mission was to go forth and prosper after all so they sparked the Praxian sometimes on accident but mostly on purpose. One Vosnian took half the new offspring to the city of Vos and they grew to be seekers. Every 6 vorns where the Vosnians would fly down and spark their Praxian mates, and continue the process of taking the sparklings back to Vos to grow. Some time later the cities stopped doing the exchange. The thing was though being sparked from a Praxian meant you kept some tendencies; one was their reproducing process."

"So they, seekers, give birth to more than one sparkling."

"Actually only three."

"Hmm...that explains the trines."

"Yup. Why those damned seekers would do anything for each other."

Optimus sighed as be reached up and rubbed at his optics, a human habit he had picked up that did nothing to relive him of the pain starting at the back of his optics. None the less he did it though.

"So were not going to have just one sparkling?"

"Nope. Try 6. Or at least that's a healthy bunch for the carrier and sparklings. I like to call them litters. They're all small and make these little chirping sounds. Kinda cute if you ask me."

Optimus sighed and blinked his optics.

"Primus no wonder hes been recharging so much lately."

"Yes they might be small when they are emerged but the entire process is tiring just for one, I can only imagine more than one."

"If I may ask, why?"

"Why what? Why litters?"

"Yes."

"They didn't know why at first till they actually took a serious look at them. Turns out 1 in ever six was a breeder. If the carrier is more fertile the chances of being two or three. Rare though."

"Hmm... what about Prowl?"

"He's in his younger vorns. His systems are still young and this is his first litter, the first time his reproductive chambers being used so I have no doubt he will produce more than one breeder."

"Dear Primus."

"Yeah. Now Prime this is apart of their Praxian customs, culture, and heritage, one that wasn't widely known. I only learned of it when I was transferred to Praxus shortly before the war. They really don't like discussing something as 'sacred' as this."

"Yes I could only imagine why. Though the crew will be curious where the others came from."

"We'll think of something till then. This process isn't a quick one after all."

"Hmmm...yes I suppose your right."

* * *

"What the _FRAG_ are you doing in here?"

"Um..."

White doorwings fell marginally as Prowl slightly bowed his head to the fuming saboteur as he barged into his office.

"...my work?"

"Don't you start being a smart aft with me now slagger. I told you to stay put by that bolder and recharge. Now why the fuck did I have to track down fraggin' Bumblebee to find out where the frag you were!?"

"He must have been on a walk and found me. When I woke up he was dragging me down the hall towards our quarters. Poor bot was giving himself a pep talk as it sounded to me."

Jazz slammed his hands down atop Prowls desk, making the data pads there tremble while some went so far as to fall off. Sighing the Praxian shook his head and fought down the fear that wasn't his from showing on his faceplates. It seamed he himself had become use to Jazz's new aggressive ways, as for his passengers, well they had yet to understand what it was.

"I don't give a frag what Bee was doing! I want to know what the frag you were doing!"

Suddenly Prowl quickly got to his pedes and growled at the leaning saboteur as he himself slammed his fists against the table top.

"I was recharging Jazz. You know why? Because my kits need the rest! I don't give a frag if you despise them but they are mine and I fraggin' love them! It's bad enough your so inconsiderate as to not provided me with two more to complete what you've done but now your being fraggin' ridiculous with your slagging attitude!"

A sly grin spread across the mech's face as his visor darkened, his audio horns pointing back a little to give him an evil air. Prowl's angered demeanor faltered a little. He needed to calm down, his sparklings didn't like when he was angry if their vast amounts of sorrow was anything to go by. Internally he sent waves of love and apologies to them. He didn't like how Jazz seamed to stare at him though.

"Well then...lemme fix that."

* * *

It was a habit the humans gave to him, one that went quite well he though. Ratchet would stand there and polish his wrenches with a special kind of wax. He'd take up his large office chair, a rag and set them out in a nice, little, neat line awaiting their special treatment. Then the silence would be shattered by his whistling. Most of the time he didn't know what he was singing but he just went along with it simply because it felt right. He'd leaned many varieties of whistling to the point that the crew now knew his warning call before a wrench greeted their helm.

So when a small tapping sound joined his musical wonder Ratchet cut off his whistling and listened to the small rythmic tapping. It wasn't long before he got up and followed it to the main medical bay hanger. Turning the last corner he stopped slightly at the sight that greeted him. A happy Prowl was softly tapping his clawed fingers against the pliable metal top of a medical berth. He had a dreamy smile on his faceplates with his optics softly dimmed, swaying side to side slightly to what Ratchet assumed was music playing in his audios. A couple of steps later the floor creaked and Prowl's optics lit up, the music faded out, and the swaying stopped- though the happy smile remained.

"Prowl?"

"I need my check up Ratchet."

"Um..."

Ratchet glanced over at the digital chronometer blinking down to the Astros second in clean red numbers in the low light.

"...do you know what time it is?"

The smile faltered a little as Prowl's large, white doorwings slightly rose.

"What?"

Ratchet knew where this was going and he really didnt feel like dealing with an angry, carrying Praxian mech. Lifting his hands in a surrendering way he inwardly sighed as Prowl's wings fluttered out and the smile returned.

"Just wait a minute. Gotta get your scanners. So will you get mad if I ask why you suddenly decided to come now than wait till next solar cycle?"

"Oh sure! Jazz just fell into recharge and I felt different energies from my kits so decided to get out and see you immidietly."

Ratchet did his normal routine with the Praxian, instructing him with practiced ease. When he scanned the white chest plate his smile grew.

"So...how are they?"

"They're fine. They're all fine."

"Wait...you mean..?"

"Yup. Full litter."

Ratchet suddenly had his arms full as Prowl launching himself at the medic, hugging him with all his might.

"Oh I'm so happy Ratchet!

Chuckling himself Ratchet hugged the mech back, gently patting between Prowl's fluttering doorwings.

"I can't wait till they're all here Ratch!"

"You've still got some time left for that Prowl."

Disengaging himself from the medic Prowl smiled.

"Yeah. But still. I'd like to go back to not needing to purge every meal I intake. That and I'd like to have my control back on my recharging protocols. I swear those things are worse than Jazz when he wants to stalk something."

At the mention of the black and white saboteur Ratchet was instantly focused on Prowl.

"Speaking of Jazz, did you get Prime's memo?"

"Oh yes."

Ratchet waited for a few minutes before the silence started to get irritating.

"Well? Anything you wanna tell me?"

All this time Prowl's smile hadn't faltered, till now.

"Well...he yells at me alot more now. Slams his hands on things like the table or walls. Even punched the floor one time too."

"Was it that time he came in saying Grimlock stepped on it?"

"Hmm? Oh yes."

"I knew the damage looked funny. He ever hurt you?"

"Nope. Not that I can remember."

Ratchet softened his stare as he gently gripped Prowl's slim bicep armor. Holding the mech closer to his own position.

"If he ever does anything, anything at all, promise you'll tell me?"

Prowl gently placed his hand over the medic's larger red one, his smile turning soft as his optics slightly dimmed.

"I promise my friend."

* * *

Authors two cents: I know, I know it's been a long while since I updated so go ahead, brick me!  
*is thoroughly bricked*

Anyway I know some of you have questions, concern, complaints about how this chapter turned put so fire away. Also even though I'm just getting back into the writing groove, I just started college so I'm going to have to start prioritizing my works.


	7. Part 7

A/N: **:O**

What's this?! A _new_ chapter? And it hasn't been a few months from the last update? The natural order! It's disrupted!  
Enjoy my rebelion :)

* * *

He could feel the apprehension so strongly now that it even unsettled him in his recharge if he didn't put the appropriate blocks up. Though it hurt him to know his younger kin was so troubled it was on a deep unconscious level now.

Recently it got to the point where he would be brought out of recharge and have to physically go comfort Prowl.

Usually in those days he'd hack into the SIC's quarters to find him curled up in a tight ball holding his middle all alone in a berth big enough for Prime and Elita.

Just as he was know.

The black and white quivering mass was softly whimpering. His sparked route was getting to the next stage where his vocalizer goes primal and only allows animal whimpers and grunts with growls and clicks.

Gently settling onto the berth he idly wondered where Jazz was now, what subordinate was so low as to allow a Sparker to interface with them. Just thinking about that horrid grey face and that deceivingly bright visor brought a deep growl to his vocalizer though he immediately regretted it as a desperately tired chirping alerted him to his kin's awareness. He instantly laid down next to the confused mech.

"Shhh, shhh it's alright I'm here."

Gently he pet Prowl's doorwings hinges, feeling their heated state; the equivalent to stressed, swelling joints. He gently nuzzled Prowls tilted head and wrapped him up in his larger arms.

"I'm here..."

Those tired, ice blue optics stared at him until it clicked and a wide smile filled those white faceplates. A warm set of clicks and chirps brought a smile to Bluestreak's face as he continued to pet his brother.

"That's right I'm here. Yes that's right I'm staying the whole night cycle. I promise, I'll be here when you wake up."

Snuggling into the sniper Prowl seemed to purr as he happily fell back into recharge. Curling as much as he could around Bluestreak as he positioned himself so prowl was protected from the rest of the room, disrupting the emptiness with his own persona.

It wasn't till the early sunrise that Bluestreak's special ops. instincts were violently brought on. Using the sensors in his wings he detected the slow unsteady gait of the saboteur till he stopped at the edge of the berth. Clicking on his optics Bluestreak glared through his left optic, not daring to move and awake the smaller Praxian.

Jazz's frown was so ugly it instantaneously brought anger to Bluestreak's gaze. Through a private comm. he practically growled at the other mech.

_::What are you doing here?::_

_::This is my quarters. What'd you think? The real question is what'd you doing here.::_

_::Doing what you were suppose to do a long time ago.::_

Jazz stared back at the gunner then shrugged and walked off with quieted growls. In the gleam on the limited window light Bluestreak growled as he saw red and yellow paint marring his frame.

_::Just can't control yourself can you? Primus I hope your sparklings never love you.::_

As Jazz flopped onto the couch he lazily flipped his hand in the Praxian's direction.

_::Good then we'd be on a mutual agreement.::_

Shutting off his optics Bluestreak sneered as he gripped Prowl closer to his own frame. He never thought Prowl of all mechs would be in this kind of situation.

* * *

"Um...knock knock? Ratchet?"

Prowl poked his head into the medical bays main room in search of the white and red medic. Looking around twice he huffed before feeling his wings perk up at the small curse. He was in the storage room! Heading in that direction Prowl silently looked around the corner to see Ratchet fussing with a box on the top level.

"Fraggin piece of-"

Watching the box that the medic was fighting with Prowl crept in, preparing to help the medic.

"Here lemme hel-"

"what the-"

Ratchet spun around seeing the smiling Praxian, in turn letting the box go. It wasn't till the large box was already tilting over the edge that Ratchet realized what happened. Acting quickly the medic pushed Prowl up against the wall and used his own bigger, boxier build to stop any of the medical equipment from harming the sparked mech.

When the last clink reverberated away Ratchet sighed and lifted his head to look down at the Praxian, optics apologetic but the grip on his chassis told him that frightened the mech. Glancing back at the mess on the floor Ratchet shook his head and dislodged his frame from pressing against Prowl's, ignoring how his own frame immediately felt the large cold spot Prowl's body heat caused or the numerous small dents littering his back from the fallen items.

"Sorry."

Shaking his head Ratchet smiled at the smaller mech looking at all the various pieces of metal scattered in the storage room.

"It's alright. It was bound to happen anyway."

Kneeling down Prowl picked up the innocent looking box and gently started picking up the fall victims. Hesitating for an astrosecond as Ratchet kneeled down as well. He smirked when his and Prowl's hand would meet on a single piece of metal and Prowl would linger before removing his hand first.

"So what could I do for you Prowl."

"Um...I was wondering..."

Prowl cleared his throat of a purr that threatened his vocalizer. This was happening more often now.

"...if you could..."

He would soon have to start talking through a data pad.

"...fix my hinge."

There, he said it.

Instantly his medic instincts kicked in and soon Ratchet was leaving the medical equipment on the floor and inspecting the Praxian's doorwings from his position behind Prowls kneeling form.

Frowning Ratchet worked his hands along the heated paneling, completely missing the way Prowl's systems hummed and a steadily growing purr drifted out of his sloped hood. Prowl's optics dimmed as he started to arch. It wasn't till Ratchet felt Prowl's weight lean into his hands that he realized he had a thoroughly contented Praxian on his hands; or more like leaning into them.

Raising an optical ridge he stilled his hands for a moment staring in full confusion as Prowl suddenly stopped purring and turned to glare at him over his shoulder, a growl leaking out of his growing snarl. Then suddenly, as if a great idea popped into his head Prowl was smiling and turning around staring intently into Ratchet's optics as he climbed into the medic's lap and started nuzzling his neck and chin. It wasn't till a waiting growl was forced his way that Ratchet understood and wrapped his arms around the white and black mech to rub at the warm hinges of shaking wings.

After a few minutes of this Ratchet shifted instead to sitting on the floor with his back against a shelf, Prowl's face buried in the side of his neck plating. After what felt like minutes Ratchet felt Prowl's body go lax in his grip as recharge consumed him. With a soft smile on his face plates Ratchet gently shifted a little to make himself more comfortable. Leaning his helm a little to the side he silently couldn't believe he was in this position, or how easily normal it felt to hold the purring Praxian against his frame.

With one final glance at the recharging mech's frame Ratchet inwardly sighed as he shifted the slumbering mech into his arms bridal style, taking him to the joined quarters and depositing Prowl there.

Checking how late it was internally Ratchet glanced back at Prowl, who was peacefully recharging cuddling up to a large wad of sheets, and shrugged. Deciding he didn't really need to recharge this night cycle he spared one more glance at the black and white SIC before going to his desk and settling in his chair to finish the scattered work.

* * *

The large smile was a welcomed familiarity for the mechs at the table. Smokescreen stared back at his beaming brother with his own knowing smile.

"Ok you two are seriously freaking-"  
"-us out. So spill what's-"  
"-so exciting?"

The larger Praxian leaned to the side on one elbow towards the red twin, his optics full of joyful mirth.

"You wanna know?"

"Well duh."

"S'not my position to talk about it."

"Does it have to do with the fact Jazz has been all jumpy and angry lately?"

Their growing smiles answered the golden mech's question. Then suddenly a chair moved out by itself scaring Sideswiped to the point he almost tilted his chair too far in it's leaning position.

"I'd watch out though...he's snapping at everyone now."

The blue mech suddenly appeared sitting with a regal air to him, his cube sitting gently in his servo waiting to be elegantly consumed. At the sudden appearance of the spy Blue smiled largely.

"Oh hi 'rage!"

"Freakin' Mirage. Why the frag do you always do that? Pit mech."

"Hello Bluestreak. I have yet to actually cause you to proceed to the floor in your lazy position."

Silence dulled the table as Sideswipe narrowed his optics and frowned till realization reached him.

"That's cold mech."

"You have it coming Sideswipe."

"Touché."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics at his twin's antics before turning to Bluestreak who was sitting next to him.

"So what's up with copper an the doc bot?"

The Praxians showed no sigh of moving but the yellow Lamborghini knew the moment they twitched their wings they had communicated in some _'weird, freaky'_ way.

"What'd you mean Sunny?"

"Prowl's always in med bay. Ratchet's always playing chess with him in the afternoons. I have yet to see Jazz with Prowl anywhere. Prowl's seen doing errands for Ratchet. Prowl never does errands- he gets bots to do errands."

Sideswipe ended his answer with a stabbing finger in Bluestreak's direction, pointing it in the same threatening manner he would a weapon.

"Well that's simple."

All optics turned to the easily lounging blue Praxian as he lit a Cybertronian sized cigarette. Taking a long drag of the chemicals he smiled as the white smoke flew out of his nasal passages in his strong exhale.

"Well?"

Smokescreen lazily glanced over at the younger mech and held his penetrating gaze as he took another long drag. This time he spoke, leaking the smoke out of his mouth as he talked.

"Prowl's last processor crash was a doozy. Both me and Blue nearly keeled over at the time. So the doc-bot decided to take Prowl off active duty for the time being to try and figure out just why the frag this happened so severely."

This time he closed his optics as he inhaled at the tubes end, releasing the smoke as he continued on.

"He's under observation and you know how Ratchet gets with his patients. Nothing more, noting less."

"But they have evening energon together. Ratchet smiles at him- And not his creepy_ 'your-in-for-it-now'_ kinda smile."

"Yeah I've seen them walking down the halls almost hand in hand."

"Well I've heard that Prowl doesn't use a regular berth to recharge anymore. He gets to use Ratchet's personal one."

"What a load of slag! Ratchet is not berthing Prowl."

"I don't know 'Jumper. Sure looks that way from where I'm sitting."

* * *

"Now put your piece like this- and you have- _tada- _a house of cards."

Prowl stared at the black and red cards hesitantly before trying just as he'd seen Ratchet do.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Ratchet watched the Praxian's attempt whole hardly as he replied.

"You said you were bored and the cards were the only thing I could find."

"Oh... Well that makes perfect- awe!"

Prowl growled down at the collapsed cards, frowning as he leaned away from the makeshift table.

"I dont like them..."

Prowl's growl lay hidden under his words, though that didn't stop Ratchet from laughing a Prowl's difficulty.

"You'll get it. I'm sure that processor of yours will come up with something that will."

Prowl looked up at Ratchet from under his chevron, his pout slowly fading to a soft smile. Ever since the medic found out he was sparked Ratchet had been so nice, caring, lov-

Prowl jerked up in his seat getting Ratchet's attention from picking up the cards.

"Are you busy later?"

Ratchet tapped the cards as he shuffled them.

"Later as in...?"

"The cycles before the sun sets."

"Unless I get a walk in I should be free. Everyone scheduled for today already came in. What'd you have in mind?"

"I want to go..."

Shaking his head and clearing the purr out of his vocalizer Prowl continued, leaning forward on his knees a little.

"...go to the view point. Atleast before I can't transform...anymore."

Ratchet glanced up at the smiling Datsun for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Alright. Sure why not."

* * *

Jazz strode down the hall like a fuming rhino. Everyone cleared out of him way And no one dared to speak to him. It wasn't till he burst into the rec room that he stopped. Holding the automatic door open with his hand Jazz scanned the room, once- twice- three times.

He growled out loud and hit the door, jamming it open. With determined steps he practically stalked his way up to the far east couches where mechs were laughing and smiling, evidently having a good time. His presence startled doorwings as they held up straight and strong before their owner slowly turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Hello Jazz."

"Where is he!? I know you've done this! You've taken him from me!"

Silence suddenly ruled the entire room as everyone backed away from the two and watched, prepared to bolt or intervene if the situation called for it. Sitting by himself now Smokescreen crossed his legs and laid his arm across the back of the couch he occupied. Closing his optics he raised the cube to his lips slowly.

"I have done no such thing."

He could sense Jazz's core temperature rise as he shook with repressed rage. Taking his sip he onlined his optics to stare blankly ahead of himself.

"You did all this on your own Jazz."

He could faintly hear Jazz being restrained, fighting the ones to keep him there with grunts and growls- thrashing to and fro.

"You cannot blame anyone but yourself for this. You wanted him just as a berth warmer, you _never_ cared for him. Even after he gave you his spark you still just tossed him aside like a piece of trash. Only took what you wanted and that was it, you didn't care after that."

Getting up suddenly Smokescreen glared at the saboteur from his position. There optics locked and for that instant Jazz's struggles stopped.

"You got what you wanted Jazz. Now face the consequences of what you have done."

Yanking free the black and white pointed his clawed digit at the blue Praxian.

"You remember what you've said Smokescreen."

Then he stalked out, parting the gathered crowd as he left- hitting the door again allowing it to slowly whine closed.

Hesitantly Bluestreak walked over to his eldest sibling and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

**..::.. It's for the best Blue. We must keep Prowl away from Jazz..::..**

**..::.. He seems to be liking his time with Ratchet.::..**

**..::.. Ratchet also seems to be enjoying their time together. If all falls into place they will be together soon..::..**

**..::.. They should be returning from their drive actually. I hope they don't run into Jazz..::.**

**..::.. I'm worried more about Jazz going to their shared quarters. Prowl will not be expecting it..::..**

**..::.. Want me to warn him?..::..**

**..::.. No need. I already have..::..**

* * *

"I hope it'll be alright."

"Don't worry about it too much Prowl. Bears often come back for their young when they've left them in a safe place."

"But how safe was it if we found it so easily? I don't know Ratchet. Maybe we should-"

Stopping the Praxian from turning around Ratchet wrapped his arm around Prowl's shoulders, chuckling at his slight pout.

"If your that worried I'll tell Hound first thing when I get back to med bay."

"I'm going with you."

"Oh come now Prowl you can trust me to-"

"No...I mean I'm coming back to med bay with you for the night."

"Why? Is something wrong? Your not hurt are you?"

Quickly scanning the smaller mech Ratchet didn't hold back to ask more, his medical training kicking in. Prowl laughed, waving off Ratchet's worry with a quick hand wave and a small smile.

"No, no , nothing like that. It just...Jazz is at my quarters- or more like our quarters I guess, and Smokey said he wasn't in the best of moods so...I was wondering-"

"If you could stay with me again? Sure why not. You haven't done anything to make me get my wrench out and your way better than those two pit spawns anyway. You've got an appointment tomorrow anyway."

Smiling Prowl softened the glow of his optics as he looked up at the medic.

"Thank you Ratchet."

* * *

His foot tapped un-rhythmically on the floor as Jazz silently fumed. Growling and snarling he paced the length of their living space. Glancing up at the clock he sneered viciously at the cold digital numbers. It was well into the early Earth morning. A mere 2 earth hours till sunrise, and Prowl still hasn't shown up.

_...you know what to do..._  
_...this isn't right..._  
_...follow me..._  
_...be a good sparkling..._  
_...he must be punished..._  
_...your wasting time..._  
_...hate them,** all** of them..._

Shaking his head roughly Jazz clutched at the audio horns on his helm. Excited throbbing ran zig-zags across his helm to painful standards, causing him to quickly find a seat before the floor became his next destination.

"What's...what's happen-"

Quickly he seized up, intakes gaining in speed and growing stiff as he clutched the air in front of him. Growling between his grimaces, jerking his head to the sides, Jazz suddenly yelled out in anguish before he stopped rapidly and loosened up, sitting carelessly in the chair. Placing a finger on his visor where his forehead would be he silently sighed, softly thinking aloud.

"That was strange."

Straightening his slouched position he shook his head gently and decided to take another approach at his situation.

_Why am I here_

_**To discipline my partner.**_

_Why? Because he is not here?_

_**Yes. He deliberately disobeys you. Goes against your every word.**_

_Why? I have done nothing but good for him. I always think about him first. I protect him._

_**He has forgotten all that...**_

_Why? How?_

_**Those sparklings you generously gave him. The offspring his spark so desperately called out for- the ones you supplied his needs with- have changed his priorities. He has taken advantage of you. You must show him an appropriate punishment for what he has done.**_

Jazz suddenly ripped his grip off of the cushion he was gripping. All throughout that thought he was slowly letting the darkness within himself grow, feed, strengthen off of his run-away thoughts.

_But what will be appropriate? What will bring him back to me?_

_**The Loss of those sparklings**_

* * *

A/N: Dun_ Dun_ **_Duuuuuuun! _**What will happen to our beloved Prowl? Will Jazz listen to this new inner voice? Will Ratchet realize he's falling for the smaller tactician? Stay tuned to find out what happens! :O

This chapter isn't as long as the others but I felt if I added more to it, it'd throw off the whole point I was trying to make with Jazz. Either way I hope you enjoyed.

Now I only had such a quick update because I wrote an extra long chapter for part 6 and just cut it in half to give you two chapters instead of one. Like I said in the previous chapter I just started college so the updates may not be as quick as expected.

Anyway...Have a nice day!** :D**


End file.
